


Jealousy

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Fame started, somewhat thoughtfully, “do you think we’ll have to redo anything tomorrow?”</p><p>The question took Violet by surprise, and it was only a moment before she was curling her nails into her thigh underneath the table, her thoughts turning back to the scenes they had filmed. She played it off as if she was thinking, then made a face.</p><p>“I hope not. I’m tired, and New York is calling.”</p><p>Fame laughed at that, shooting back a rapid-fire quip.</p><p>“You mean Pearl’s bed, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blinking back spots from her eyes, Violet made her way back to her dressing room. It wasn't a long walk, but her feet were sore from hours of standing and repeating the same moves over and over until the shot was perfect. The same section of the song was looping through her head - the last part her and Miss Fame and just finished filming. She would've hung around a bit longer to chat with Fame and the director, but it was getting hard to breathe, her feet hurt, and her tuck was killing her. As usual, Violet had ignored the pain through the day (it wasn't as if she wasn't used to it; she was a performer after all, and pain _was_ beauty), but given the chance, she gladly accepted a quiet moment to herself to untuck and relax. Of course, it didn't help that she was uncomfortably turned on against the piece of duct tape keeping her tucked.

 

The nature of the video itself was nothing Violet wasn't used to. Being a burlesque performer, flaunting her body and sexuality came with the job. But, the video had been a little more than that; or rather, had more of an impact that a show would. She had been busy for months, unable to settle down for more than a week or two at most, and even then most of her free time was spent busily working on new outfits or shopping. It had been a month or more since she'd spent time with anyone outside of a drink or two at a bar, and as much as Violet disliked admitting it, she was just a bit desperate for a certain kind of physical contact. Unluckily for her, today they had filmed the three more suggestive scenes of the video, ending with her in drag and Fame out of it. Lucky bastard. Violet's nails clicked softly against the metal of her dressing room’s doorknob as she grabbed it and practically yanked it open, frustrated in more ways than one. Once inside, she shut the door and almost immediately dropped her poise, slumping into her chair and taking a few deep breaths. She had been on her feet all day with few breaks, and the situation further down certainly wasn't helping her relax any.

 

Violet let herself relax for only a moment before she bent down and loosened the strap of her heels, kicking them off with a small, soft sigh of relief. She stood up, looking at her slightly-smudged makeup in the mirror, and reached behind her, fingers curling into the lacing of her corset. Practiced fingers found the fastenings and she worked the knot loose quickly, pulling the laces a bit sloppily and unzipping it. Usually, Violet took great care in being gentle with her outfits, but there were more pressing matters at hand than meticulously evening out the laces and hanging things up. In fact, the second the corset was undone, she tossed it to the side, slipping off the rest of her ensemble and, with a small wince, she pulled the tape off of herself. A pair of jeans was folded on the table in front of her and she gratefully pulled them on, arranging herself a bit more comfortably in the pair of panties she still had on. They were comfortable, and besides, they served to contain her issue fairly well. It could be dealt with later, once her face was clean and her wig off her head.

 

Shirtless, she once again sat down in her chair, taking a moment to close her eyes and breathe. Taking her makeup and wig off was easy, a well-practiced routine. It allowed Violet to retreat into her head, not paying much attention to the process. How much time passed was questionable - there was no clock in her small, brightly-lit dressing room other than her phone, which sat untouched in a corner of the table in front of her mirror. When she finally came back to herself, though, it was noticeably more silent - the buzz that had been in the background from the set of the video had died down. She looked at herself in the mirror, no longer flawless and made-up, comfortably more plain. Well, comfort was debatable. Her... _complication_ had lessened since she first walked into the dressing room, but it was still there, and somewhat noticeably. Violet let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair and running a hand through her hair. She _could_ just tuck again before leaving for the hotel room and its shower, but she balked at the thought. It was logical, sure, and probably what she should do, but did she want to? Absolutely not. She was exhausted, after three long days of filming, choreography, and working with Fame. Not that she didn't love her to bits, of course, but as all friends do, they got on each other's nerves after a while, especially when sharing a hotel room. Tucking again was the last thing she wanted to do, closely seconded by returning to sharing close quarters with Fame after the last scene they had filmed.

 

Violet leaned forward to grab her phone, curling her knees to her chest. It would be best to waste some time, she decided. Hopefully, that way she could distract herself long enough to be able to get dressed and leave her dressing room without any unfortunate mishaps. She had hardly unlocked her phone before two sharp raps jarred the silence of the room, and, rolling her eyes and locking her phone again, Violet straightened slightly in her chair, keeping her knees to her chest.

 

"Come in."

 

She called, her voice even despite her slight annoyance at being disturbed. The knob turned with a gentle metallic rasp, and Miss Fame stepped into the room. It took a surprising amount of willpower for Violet to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the other queen.

 

"Don't tell me we need to redo anything."

 

Fame laughed at this, the melodic sound loud in the unexpected silence from the hallway and set beyond Violet's door.

 

"No, thank god. But we do have to get back to the hotel at some point, they want to close up here."

 

Violet groaned, over-dramatic, eliciting another laugh from Fame. She snorted at her own ridiculousness as well, then she looked more seriously at the other queen.

 

"Give me a minute to pack my shit and I'll be out, okay?"

 

Fame nodded, grinning, and turned around to leave, half-closing the door before turning around with a sly smirk.

 

"Don't take too long, we have dinner plans, remember?”

 

She shut the door, and Violet listened to her receding footsteps for a moment before letting out a long, slow sigh. Acting was (somewhat) her forte, of course, as a performer, but as she stood up and turned, looking for her bag to put away her makeup, Violet worried her casual image wouldn't hold up through an entire dinner out with Fame. She supposed she could always play it off as being tired, but after spending weeks together on the show itself, and then the past few days sharing a hotel room together, the two queens knew each other inside-out, and Fame would likely see right through her facade.

 

Absently chewing on her lip, Violet collected her makeup, putting it away in preparation to leave. Once that was done, she set her bag aside and crossed the small room in two steps. She picked up the discarded corset, finding its hanger and evening the laces out quickly, hanging up the rest of her ensemble with it. She would pick it up tomorrow, once it was sure nothing else needed to be filmed or re-done. All things squared away, she turned to her shirt, sitting folded on a chair in the corner of the room. Nothing too fancy - just a button-up. It would have to do for dinner, she decided. The shorter the evening, the better, and a trip back to the hotel room to dress up would take far too long.

 

Violet dressed quickly, pulling her hair back into a bun at the back of her head, as per usual. With one last glance around the room, she grabbed her phone from the table, slipped it into her pocket, and moved to open the door. She stood there with her hand on the knob for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Though her arousal had mostly subsided, Violet was still thankful for tight panties and skinny jeans. She turned the knob, stepping out into the hallway. Fame was waiting several feet away, nose practically in her phone.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Violet’s voice was almost unnaturally loud in the silence of the hallway, and Fame looked up at her with a grin.

 

“I’ve _been_ ready.”

 

A raised middle finger and a pointed eye-roll was Violet’s response, and the two fell into step as they walked down the hallway. It was only a few minutes before they were out on the busy street, and Fame hailed a cab almost immediately. Their silence was relatively companionable, but there were hints of an underlying tension that Violet could only just pick up on. She didn’t pay attention to what Fame was saying to the driver, instead pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking her messages. Pearl had texted her twice, and she typed a quick response before looking back up at Fame. She was looking out the window at the city rolling by in fits and bursts, as the cab moved with city traffic. Violet was glad for the chance to relax and be off her feet, and as the cab took them across the city, the tension in the cab became nearly palpable.

 

Her phone buzzed again - Pearl, asking how filming went. She smiled to herself, tapping out a response. When she hit send, she glanced back up at Fame, who had turned and was looking at her with a half-grin, half-smirk.

 

“What?”

 

The word came out almost like a laugh, and Fame’s asshole grin widened.

 

“Pearl, I’m guessing?”

 

“She says hello and go fuck yourself.”

 

Fame laughed openly at that, and the tension in the cab dissolved.

 

“Tell her she can do it herself, I’m tired.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes again.

 

“As subtle as ever, Fame.”

 

She sent Fame’s message and almost instantly received a picture of Pearl flipping the camera off, in one of her usual sweaters with messy hair and an unshaven face. Violet burst out laughing at the expression on her face: quite obviously forced disgust and a poorly-held-back grin. She showed Fame, who nearly snorted with laughter.

 

“Here, let’s send her something back.”

 

Fame held out her hand and Violet passed her the phone. She opened the camera, posing as if she was blowing a kiss. Violet, unable to keep the grin off her face, instead stuck up a middle finger. It came out blurry, but they sent it anyways, and Violet took her phone back as the cab pulled to a stop. Fame thanked the driver and money was quickly exchanged, before the two of them got out of the car. The chill of the evening air was a bit of a shock after the almost-stuffy warmth of the cab, and Violet shivered a bit in her thin shirt.

 

“Could’ve warned me we’d be outside,” she muttered under her breath, eyeing the tables set around storefronts.

 

“We won’t be, don’t worry.”

 

Fame was walking down the sidewalk already, and Violet lagged behind by a few steps. She wasn’t intending to stare, but within a moment she found her gaze traveling downwards. The queen sucked in a breath and forced herself to speed up, walking even with Fame.

 

“Where are we going, anyways?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“Helpful.”

 

Fame shot a look at Violet out of the corner of her eye, one that screamed _really, bitch?_ Violet laughed, flipping her off, and when, a moment later, Fame turned abruptly, it was her turn to laugh when it took Violet a step and a half to catch on and turn as well. Chilly and grinning, Fame opened a door and held it for Violet, who gratefully walked into the warm shop.

 

A soft jingle greeted the two queens as the glass door swung shut behind them. Fame took Violet by the arm and guided her to the back of the shop. It was small and somewhat crowded, bookshelves taking up most of the space, with little trinkets where there were spaces between the well-loved books. It was homey, and smelled like coffee, old books, and some sort of spice that Violet couldn’t place. Her phone buzzed in her pocket again, and she touched it through her jeans, as if to say _in a minute_. There were a few tables tucked into the back corners of the shop, away from the windows. Peaceful. There was quiet music playing, some sort of classical, ambient piano. They sat down at the furthest table, Violet with her back to a wall and Fame across from her.

 

“Hello!”

 

A cheerful voice came from behind Fame, and in a few seconds a wispy woman pushed her way through a thickly-curtained doorway. She was small and frail-looking, as if a strong gust of wind might catch her billowy clothes and blow her away. Rings glittered from most, if not all of her fingers, heavy jewels dripped from her neck, and two bright, eye-catching stones dangled from her ears. She walked easily, almost like she was floating on her own personal updraft, gliding over to them. Violet smiled at her warmly, and Fame offered a little wave.

 

“What can I get you two boys today?”

 

“Two coffees and a menu would be wonderful, thank you/“

 

Fame’s tone was bright and nearly melodic, starkly different than the heavy sarcasm she had spoken to Violet with a few minutes prior.

 

“Of course, darling, I’ll be right back.”

 

She drifted away, chiffon trailing behind her.

 

“You’ve been here before?”

 

Violet raised an eyebrow at Fame, who lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

 

“A few times. It’s nice and quiet.”

 

They were both silent for a moment, Fame looking back out at the rows of bookshelves, and Violet pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had four new messages from Pearl, in the handful of minutes she had been away from her phone.

 

_aw you guys are cute_

 

_you do look exhausted tho_

 

_fame really put you through the ringer, huh_

 

And then, a few minutes later.

 

_guessing you two are busy again_

 

Violet smiled a bit down at the screen. She could almost hear Pearl’s dry sarcasm dripping from the last message.

 

_fame roped me into dinner_ , she typed back, _i’ll keep you updated on how well it goes_

 

_sounds like fun_ , came the almost-immediate response.

 

“Here’s your menu, boys, the coffee’s brewing.”

 

A bit startled, Violet looked up to see the woman floating away again, humming something to herself as she disappeared behind the curtains. The menu in front of her was simple, a page of cream-colored paper with black lettering. A quick scan through it told her it was your typical cafe menu, with pastries, sandwiches, and soups. She looked up at Fame, raising an eyebrow, to find the queen buried in her own phone. Violet pointedly cleared her throat, and she looked up incredulously.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Anything you’d recommend in particular?”

 

Fame leaned forward, turning the menu in Violet’s hands so she could read the elegant typeface. She touched the paper, tracing down the list of items. Her hand brushed Violet’s, and despite the time that had passed since the last scene they had filmed, the feeling of Fame pressed against her flashed through Violet’s mind. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to focus on the menu.

 

“Here, the soups are good. Try this one.”

 

She tapped the Italian wedding soup, and Violet nodded. She looked up, and Fame met her eyes, grinning. She pulled her hand away, the tips of her fingers brushing across Violet’s wrist before she settled back in her chair and picked up her phone. Violet grabbed her own, trying to force herself to relax.

 

_im sure youll have plenty of stories to tell_

 

Pearl’s message popped up, from several minutes ago.

 

_you have no idea_ , Violet typed with slightly shaky hands, _she’s already fucking with me_

 

_classy_

 

Violet could almost see the bored-looking eyeroll on the other end. Being completely deadpan was Pearl’s specialty, and as upfront and bitchy as Violet was, she wasn’t as blunt as Pearl was. It took talent and a certain level of apathy that she didn’t have. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, and another message popped up.

 

_youre free next week right_

 

She thought for a moment, then opened her calendar quickly. The next five days were completely blank, her lone break in the busy months of touring the world.

 

_until friday, yeah. are you hinting at something?_

 

She sent the message and looked up. The soft clinking of china drew her eyes to the counter in the other corner of the shop, behind which the woman was standing, pouring coffee into two mugs. Moving with practiced ease, she put the two mugs on a small plate, along with sugar and cream, and drifted over, smiling brightly at Violet. Her phone buzzed, but she slid it back into her pocket, smiling back at the woman.

 

“Here you are, do you know what you’d like?”

 

Fame looked up from her phone, glancing at the coffee she was setting down, then up at the woman, with a smile to rival hers.

 

“Two Italian wedding soups, please.”

 

Violet made no comment, only nodding. She reached for a mug, grateful for the warmth against her hands. Perhaps coffee would soothe her nerves, she thought, as the menu was whisked away and the woman left in an airy display of brightly-colored fabrics and softly clinking jewelry. She fixed her coffee, taking a sip and checking Pearl’s message.

 

_come to ny, i miss you_

 

She replied with one hand, holding the mug and taking another sip of coffee with the other.

 

_on it_

 

“So,” Fame broke the silence between them, “any plans for your week off?”

 

“Pearl asked me to come up to New York.”

 

“Ooh, anything fun planned?”

 

Violet shrugged.

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

Fame raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. Violet made a show of rolling her eyes and took another sip of coffee, glancing back down her phone momentarily.

 

“So,” Fame started, somewhat thoughtfully, “do you think we’ll have to redo anything tomorrow?”

 

The question took Violet by surprise, and it was only a moment before she was curling her nails into her thigh underneath the table, her thoughts turning back to the scenes they had filmed. She played it off as if she was thinking, then made a face.

 

“I hope not. I’m tired, and New York is calling.”

 

Fame laughed at that, shooting back a rapid-fire quip.

 

“You mean Pearl’s bed, right?”

 

Her stomach twisted, in a way that would be more than alright if the queen didn’t happen to be trapped at dinner for at least another half-hour or more. She dug her nails in harder, forcing an eye-roll, and very unsuccessfully tried to will her arousal away.

 

“Cut me some slack, it’s been more than a month since I’ve seen her. And besides, I’ve been on the go for god knows how long.”

 

“So it’s her bed, then?”

 

“Jealous?”

 

Her voice shook the tiniest bit, and Fame noticed. She could feel her cheeks going pink, and she dug her nails into her palms on both hands, the sharp stinging almost making her wince. Fame raised her eyebrows, and before Violet had time to think of a remark to save her dignity, the woman came bustling out from behind the curtains, bearing two bowls of soup. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fame’s obnoxious smirk getting bigger, but she ignored it and the state of her quickly-tightening panties as she forced a smile and a quick thank-you as the soup and a glass of water was set down in front of her.

 

“Enjoy!”

 

Violet busied herself with the soup for a moment, grateful for the break in conversation. She knew Fame, and in turn, knew exactly where she was planning on taking the conversation, and subsequently, the evening. That knowledge did absolutely nothing to help; instead, the feeling of Fame slamming her wrists above her head was on repeat in her mind, and her pants were growing very uncomfortable. She tried not to let her hands shake, refusing to glance up at Fame and give her the satisfaction of watching Violet come undone, even the littlest bit.

 

Thankfully, the rest of their dinner passed with little incident, but Violet couldn’t get the thoughts in her head out of it. Chiefly, she was thinking about Fame pinning her to a wall and kissing her. That’s all she could think about as she painstakingly finished her soup between bursts of conversation. She waited, with hands curled into fists under the table and not-so-subtly crossed legs, for Fame to finish so they could pay and leave. Uncomfortable was an understatement, distracted another. There was no pretending to be fine at this point; all that Violet could do was keep what remained of her dignity alive. The cab ride was a blur of smalltalk with Fame that she was too lost in her head to remember, and the walk to their hotel room was blurry at best.

 

It took Fame clearing her throat three times before Violet came out of her thoughts long enough to remember that she had the room key in her pocket, and with shaking hands, she pulled it out and unlocked the door. Her stomach twisted again as she walked in, unsure if she was hoping that Fame would leave her alone long enough to shower, or if she would very obviously _not_ leave her alone.

 

The door shut behind the two of them, and Fame brushed against Violet, as if to walk further into the room, but stopped in front of her. In a moment, time slowed down and her world became crystal-clear as the other queen’s hands slid up her body, finding her wrists and pressing her back to the wall in the narrow entrance. A small gasp was all that made it past Violet’s lips before Fame’s were against hers, and her eyes slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, their lips met gently. One of Fame’s hands moved up to cup Violet’s jaw, and the two of them were still other than the languid kiss. Lost in their own world, they were entirely oblivious to the world; the passage of time went unnoticed as they laid like this, hot and breathless and utterly wrapped up in each other.

Fame pressed Violet against the wall, one hand pinning her wrists above her head, the other on her waist. She could push the other queen away if she wanted to, pull her arms free and escape to the bathroom, but _god_ did she want Fame against her, kissing her and making her desperate. It had been too long, much too long since she’d had this last, since she’d had someone’s hands on her, someone’s lips on her own. It wasn’t dignified to fall apart so quickly, and somewhere in the back of her head, Violet knew Fame would give her hell about it later, but she didn’t care. The two of them moved slowly, languidly, absorbing the moment and how it felt to be like this, pressed together without any cameras around them. Fame’s hands were gentle but firm, and Violet was quickly losing herself in the feeling of Fame’s hips pressing down against hers. Violet’s breath caught in a soft noise in the back of her throat, and Fame made one in response, their kiss picking up pace.

 

They moved against each other, hips rocking in tandem. Violet was on the edge of pulling her wrists out of Fame’s grip in favor of pulling her impossibly closer, but she was too caught up in the moment to really care, too lost in Fame’s lips and her ever-traveling-lower hand. Her heart was racing, her pants incredibly uncomfortable, and as if the other queen was reading her mind, Fame dropped her wrists, her hand smoothly slipping down the side of Violet’s face to curl around her neck, almost threateningly. It was a show of power and dominance that Violet normally wouldn’t stand for; normally she’d be the one to assert herself over the other and make _Fame_ desperate for _her_ , but all the gesture did was undo her further. As Fame’s fingers tightened slightly on her throat, she broke their kiss, tilting a very willing Violet’s head back and pressing a painfully slow line of kisses down her jaw. Her fingers found purchase in Fame’s hair and the back of her shirt, and she curled them in tightly, making the other queen hiss a curse against her neck as Violet’s nails dug into her skin. She responded with sharp teeth to Violet’s neck, and the resulting noise that came out of her mouth was embarrassingly pitiful.

 

All too soon, Fame pulled away, laughing. It took a few seconds for Violet to gather herself enough to straighten up and look at Fame, her expression a mixture of a pout and confusion.

 

“Your phone’s gone off about four times now, you should probably respond to Pearl before she calls the hotel, too.”

 

She muttered a shaky ‘oh’. Violet hadn’t noticed her phone going off at all, as hyper-aware of Fame’s every touch as she was. Trying to control her trembling fingers and relax, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and Fame walked further into the room. She sat on the end of her bed, taking off her shoes and running a hand through her hair. Violet opened her phone to find six messages from Pearl, spanning the time since Violet had last texted her, each spaced a handful of minutes apart.

 

_great, im looking forward to it_

 

_busy again?_

 

_christ, can you and fame stop eyefucking from across the table long enough to text me back_

 

_i miss you, asshole_

 

_helllooooo_

 

_paging miss violet, earth to miss queen bitch_

 

She grinned, taking a deep breath and replying quickly.

 

_sorry, just got back to the room. we got caught up_

 

Pearl’s reply came almost instantly.

 

_yeah no wonder_

 

Trying to think of something clever to say, Violet walked into the shared hotel room and sat down on her own bed, still trying to steady herself. Her arousal was apparent even through tight panties and skinny jeans, and she could feel Fame’s eyes on her as she pulled off her shoes, phone still in hand. As she let out another long, slow breath, her phone buzzed again.

 

_so now that i have your attention for half a second, ny this week? or are you and fame too busy enjoying eachothers company_

 

There was sarcasm oozing from every letter of her message, in the best, most Pearl-esque way. Anyone else giving her that much attitude would get a flippant, one-word reply and the golden ‘mute notifications’ button, but with her best friend, it was exactly how they got along. She distracted herself for a moment with a response, smiling down at the glowing screen.

 

_i already said on it, dumbass. of course i’ll be there, i miss you_

 

The typing animation popped up a moment after her message sent, and Violet glanced up at Fame, who was looking down at her own phone.

 

_there she is, my favorite bitch_

 

Her smile widened. It had been a few days since she’d really been able to hold a conversation with Pearl, between filming, nights out, and falling into bed the second she took her shoes off.

 

_what can i say, being nice isn’t fun_

 

She glanced at Fame again, put her phone down, and stood up, stretching for a moment, then walking slowly to the bathroom, passing by the other queen. She held her breath, standing silently in the bathroom for a moment, listening for movement. When she heard none, she let out a sigh, reaching up and pulling her hair out of its bun, reaching for her brush. Violet let herself breathe and dropped her poise for a moment, running the brush through her hair. As she worked out tangles, she worked a plan, still determined to not let Fame win completely. She was a girl with tricks up her sleeve, and she wasn’t about to go down easily.

 

After a few minutes, she set the brush down, pushed her curls behind her ears, and walked back into the room. Fame was still sitting on the end of her bed, on her phone. In one smooth motion, Violet stepped towards her, slipping her phone from her fingers, discarding it further up the bed, pushing Fame down and grabbing her wrists, with a dexterity only a practiced girl has. Her little gasp made Violet smirk, holding herself inches above the slightly-startled queen.

 

“You look good from this angle, Fame.”

 

Her voice had an edge of roughness, and Fame pushed up against Violet, testing her strength. She was expecting it, of course. However strong Fame was, she hardly had an edge on Violet, the aerial performer.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Clearly caught off-guard, Fame’s voice was breathy, and it caught in the back of her throat in a soft gasp when Violet rocked her hips down.

 

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?”

 

She didn’t bother giving Fame time to come up with a witty response before Violet leaned down, pressing their lips together. Fame met her in a rush of passion, very much unlike their easy, slow kissing before. The peace of Violet’s moment in the bathroom was lost to the soft sounds of their mingled breaths and shared noises as their bodies and lips moved together. As the pair started to lose their breath, Violet let go of Fame’s hands and they moved to sit up, one of Violet’s hands slipping up to curl into Fame’s hair, hard, eliciting a soft hiss from the queen. In a mirror of earlier, Violet wrapped a hand around Fame’s throat, pressing down with her fingertips; a threat, serving to undo Fame just a little bit more. She made a desperate noise, doing her best to rock up against Violet, who smiled against the other queen’s lips. She tightened her grip for a moment, making Fame arch up, before she let go and pulled back a few inches, dragging a hand down her chest.

 

“I think I like this more with you underneath me.”

 

There was a half-beat of silence while Fame struggled to find her voice, and when she responded, it was breathless and missing her usual edge.

 

“Funny, because you seemed to like being under me just as much.”

 

Violet smirked down at her, tilting her chin up with her fingertips before slipping backwards, off her lap, sinking to her knees in front of Fame. She caught the sharp inhale; there was no way Fame was expecting this, after Violet’s sudden shift to dominance. Good. She wanted to keep the other queen on her toes, it was easier for Violet to break her that way. As she leaned forward, she hooked her fingers into Fame’s waistband, urging her to move forward. She lifted the hem of her shirt, pressing a kiss just above the button to her pants, and she looked up at Fame from under her eyelashes as she deftly undid her pants. There was a moment of awkward shuffling, what with the discarding of pants on both sides, but it was readily forgotten about when Violet turned around to Fame looking at her with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Panties?”

 

Violet lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug, matching Fame’s grin with one of her own, once again taking her place straddling her.

 

“What, are you complaining?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

One of Fame’s hands rested on Violet’s hip, the other slipping down to palm the queen, whose eyes slipped shut and head tilted back with a soft noise. They carried on like this for a moment, a brief lull of unhurried enjoyment amidst their earlier passion. Exercising much self-control, Violet pulled away from Fame’s hands, flashing her a smirk before sinking to her knees again, this time stripping Fame of her undergarments with ease. She was no stranger to doing this; she knew exactly how to turn Fame into a whining, desperate mess.

 

Violet licked a slow, slow stripe up the underside of Fame’s cock, looking up at her from under her eyelashes as she closed her lips over the tip. Fame groaned softly, her fingers tangling in Violet’s curls. She urged the queen down, and Violet obliged, bobbing her head ever-so-slowly, taking her time in undoing Fame’s elegant exterior. By the time she reached the base and held herself there, she could tell the other queen was struggling to keep her hips still. Violet closed her eyes and found a rhythm, enjoying the various noises she pulled from Fame.

 

It wasn’t long before she felt her getting close; her hips were rocking up unabashedly, her fingers painfully tight in Violet’s hair. Right as Fame tensed up, a drawn-out moan falling from her parted lips, Violet pulled away slowly, looking up at Fame smugly. She whined, high, desperate, and breathless, and looked down at Violet with half-shut eyes.

 

“Fuck, Vi...”

 

It was almost a whisper, pitiful and with a note of something close to begging.

 

“What, you think I’d let you go that easily?”

 

Fame groaned, digging her nails into Violet’s scalp. She hissed, and in response, she teased Fame with the tip of her tongue, making her breath catch. When she pulled away again, she straightened up, really looking at Fame. Her face was flushed, and she was glaring at Violet. There was a moment where the two of them sat like that, staring at each other in a battle of looks, a silent exchange in which Violet’s smug grin grew wider.

 

Fame was the first to move, pulling a hand out of Violet’s hair and dropping it to the front of her shirt, pulling her up and forward. Violet rolled with it, straddling her again. Immediately, their lips met, Fame desperately pulling Violet closer by her hair and the front of her shirt. It was messy, both of them kissing open-mouthed and sloppily, too lost in the moment to give a shit anymore. In favor of their chests pressing together, Fame pulled her hand out from between them, instead grabbing Violet’s ass through the panties. She made a noise against Fame’s lips, and in turn she rocked her hips up. Violet’s phone buzzed across the room, but she hardly registered it; the two queens were absolutely and utterly lost in each other.

 

It was another moment, full of soft noises and breathy sounds, before one of them pulled away; this time it was Fame to break their kiss.

 

“Fuck.”

 

It was almost a statement, the way she breathed it while looking at Violet in a way that made her stomach twist in the best possible sense. She hummed softly in agreement, deciding to give Fame what she wanted. She gave her one last kiss - lingering, gentle - before she slipped off her lap and down again, Her phone buzzed again; they both ignored it in favor of Violet’s fingers running up Fame’s inner thighs. She breathed out a tiny, gentle noise, one that sounded suspiciously like the other queen’s name, and Violet paused momentarily to look up at her. Holding eye contact with the queen in front of her, Violet smiled, soft and so unlike her normally bitchy exterior, once again taking Fame in her hand and pressing a small kiss to her tip. She could see the shudder that ran through the queen as she did so, and the accompanying noise nearly made her head spin with how badly she wanted _more_.

 

Time hung in standstill for a moment, the air heavy with heat and lust, then Violet once again closed her eyes and sunk down, eliciting a delicately soft moan from the other queen. She was slow this time, almost painfully so, wanting to savor every noise Fame made. There were plenty of them for her to remember; gentle, wordless sounds that made her needy with want, but she forced herself to wait. Her hands stayed on Fame’s thighs, thumbs rubbing in slow circles almost absentmindedly as Violet worked all of Fame’s little spots.

 

“Vi--“

 

It was a choked-off sound, as if Fame had tried to keep it from slipping out, but even the hint of her name dropping from Fame’s lips in such a way made her squirm. She wanted so badly to hear more, to watch Fame’s face as she moaned her name. In a split-second decision, she pulled up, away from Fame, and the tortured noise she made was even more desperate than before.

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

Violet’s voice was almost raspy with how badly she _needed_ this. Her knees were nearly weak; her hands were trembling. It was only a few unsteady, almost dizzy steps to her suitcase, but it felt like it took a million years for her to walk over, unzip it, and dig around for what she was looking for. When she turned back around, Fame had caught on and had moved back, towards the head of the bed. A small bottle in hand, Violet walked over, pausing by the side of the bed. She took a deep breath, and her small half-smile, half-smirk returned.

 

She set the bottle of lube on the small table between the two beds, fingers instead going to the hem of her shirt. Her button-up had long since been discarded, lost somewhere in the midst of their passion, but the black t-shirt underneath clung to her body and made do for a little show in its removal. Left in just panties, and Fame in a simple grey shirt, she climbed onto the bed and once again settling on Fame’s lap as elegantly as possible. She traced her fingertips along Fame’s waist for a moment, before skating her hands up the other queen’s body slowly. They both reveled in the moment, Fame closing her eyes with a small smile on her flushed face, Violet feeling the warmth of her chest. Taking her shirt off made for another brief, slightly awkward lull in the mood, but they recovered soon enough with their bare chests pressed together, the cold metal of Violet’s piercing a stark contrast to their shared heat.

 

They were going slowly again, bodies moving together and their breathing in sync. Violet’s hands traveled up and down Fame’s body, and Fame kept her hands on Violet’s hips, letting her take control. Time stretched out as they moved like this, lazy and soft. Inevitably, Violet pulled away, reluctant. She braced a hand on Fame’s chest, looking down at her with her lips parted and her eyes half-shut. Her phone buzzed again, unnoticed by either of them, and Violet’s hands went to her waist, fingers brushing over Fame’s, guiding her to the waist of her panties. She heard the other queen’s breath catch in her throat and Violet smiled; she knew how good she looked in them.

 

She moved her hips against Fame’s hands, letting her pull them off slowly. Once again, undressing caused an inelegant pause in which Violet had to shift to pull her panties off entirely, but the look of mixed awe and lust on Fame’s face made it wholly worth it. Violet leaned down slowly, and Fame pushed herself up off the pillows she was leaning against, their lips once again meeting. One of Fame’s hands curled into Violet’s hair, the other once again tracing down her neck, her fingertips running down her chest to stop at her hip. Violet couldn’t help but make a noise against Fame’s lips, and she responded in turn by running her nails lightly over Violet’s hip. The queen outright whined at this, and Fame smiled against her lips, deftly wrapping her fingers around Violet. She faltered, her breath catching in a half-choked-off moan, and broke their kiss to gasp out a curse. Fame started working her slowly, and Violet’s hips rocked with her. Her head tilted back, Fame’s name falling from her lips in a way that earned her an approving noise.

 

“God, fuck, I missed this.”

 

Violet’s voice was high and breathy and so entirely unlike her normal tone. Her words hung heavy in the air for a moment, full of want and heat, before she leaned down again, bracing herself against Fame’s chest to better rock her hips into her hand. Taking advantage of her position, Violet tilted her head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Fame’s neck. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand faltered, and Violet recovered enough to wrap her hand around her neck. Fame made a desperate sound, her own hips rocking up against Violet. She tightened her grip, leaning down to close her mouth on a piece of skin along her collarbone and bite down. She made sure to leave a satisfyingly dark mark, keeping her grip on Fame’s neck. The queen nearly moaned her name, and Violet groaned against her skin. The hand in her hair curled in tighter, nails pressing to her scalp in a way that made Violet gasp and her hips jolt forward, urging Fame to keep going. Her head was spinning, and she did her best to work Fame up just as much.

 

Fame let Violet fuck her hand slowly, too distracted by the teeth and tongue scattering marks across her neck, and the subsequent nails teasing the sensitive skin and pressing into the bruises to do much of anything else. They were both making noises, little exhalations that hung in the air long after their sound had faded away. Everything was warm and soft and gentle; it was everything Violet had been longing for and more. She left marks on every part of Fame’s neck and chest she could reach, listening to the queen gasp and moan every time she sucked particularly hard or dug her fingers into a sensitive spot. They were rocking together, heat building in Violet’s core, and it took all of her strength and willpower to push herself back and pull away from Fame’s hand to keep from coming right then and there.

 

She was still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Violet looked down at Fame, meeting her gaze. Both of them were out of breath and flushed bright red; Fame’s hair was messy and Violet was sure hers was the same. Glancing away for a moment, Violet reached for the lube, and as Fame followed her movement and picked up on the intention, she arched up ever-so-slightly.

 

“Fuck.”

 

She nearly whispered it, her eyes closing for a moment when she heard the cap pop open. They stayed closed through Violet putting a generous amount on her fingers and setting the bottle aside, but they snapped open to her sharp inhale as she pressed her fingers against herself.

 

“God, you’re perfect.”

 

Violet couldn’t help but laugh a little.

 

“Took you this long to admit it?”

 

Her voice was low, rough, and breathless, and Fame made a noise of mixed humor and arousal. Violet knew exactly what her voice did to Fame when it was like this, and she loved it. She loved having the power to make someone weak for her just by talking, and the electrifying feeling when she heard them whine her name was even better.

 

Moving slowly, Violet pressed a finger into herself, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she did so. The breath came out in a long, low moan, making Fame nearly squirm underneath her. Smirking, she swayed her hips from side to side just a bit, putting on a little show for the desperate queen underneath her.

 

“You really do look better like this, Fame. Desperate and needy underneath me, it suits you.”

 

“Vi--“

 

Her voice cracked just a bit, and Violet bit down on her lip to keep from moaning again. If keeping up the dominating exterior was difficult before, it was near impossible now. She wanted so badly to work herself open as fast as possible and let Fame fuck her senseless, but at the same time she wanted to see her helpless underneath her. It had been far too long since Violet had done anything like this, let alone been the one on top, making the other want her.

 

After another short moment of working her finger in and out of herself, Violet added another, tilting her head back and moaning again at the sensation. All she’d had in the past few weeks was quick moments in the shower, no time to really enjoy herself. She could hear Fame’s breath hitch as Violet made soft noises, adding another finger after a moment. Fame’s hands slid up her thighs to her waist and continuing up her sides and chest, then pausing before moving back down. They rested on her hips, not putting any pressure on them, just feeling Violet moving against her hand.

 

She lost track of how long it was before she opened her eyes again, but neither of them cared; all that mattered was the noise Fame made when Violet reached for the bottle again, pulling her fingers out of herself with a soft whine. Almost eagerly, she put more lube on her fingers and set the bottle down, looking down at Fame to watch her expression with half-shut, lust-blown eyes. The other queen’s eyes were heavy-lidded, and they slipped closed as Violet closed her hand around her and slicked her up, pausing for a moment to breathe before she lined her up and sunk down, ever-so-slowly.Violet held her breath the whole time, in favor of hearing Fame’s low, shuddering moan, feeling her hands tighten on her hips, and watching how her mouth dropped open, her head tilted back, and her back arched up off the pillows she was resting against. As soon as she was fully seated, Violet leaned forward, letting her breath out in a long, soft moan, ungracefully wiping her hand on the bedsheets.

 

Once again, their lips met gently. One of Fame’s hands moved up to cup Violet’s jaw, and the two of them were still other than the languid kiss. Lost in their own world, they were entirely oblivious to the world; the passage of time went unnoticed as they laid like this, hot and breathless and utterly wrapped up in each other. Soon, though, it wasn’t enough, and Violet broke their kiss to straighten somewhat. Just the motion itself made her breath catch in her throat, and Fame cursed softly, her hands once again resting on Violet’s hips. She paused to smile down at Fame before bracing her hands once again on the other queen’s chest and rocking her hips slowly, gently.

 

Almost immediately, both of them started making noises - cut-off, breathy sounds. Fame’s hands tightened on Violet’s hips, urging her to move faster, and she obliged gladly, her nails digging into Fame’s chest as she picked up speed, starting to ride Fame. They were both moaning, now, conscious enough of their situation to hold back the volume, instead letting their breaths become airy sounds of pleasure. Just as Violet gasped something that sounded suspiciously like Fame’s name, she moved, somehow gracefully flipping them over in a smooth motion. Violet cried out in surprise, suddenly moving through the air and landing on her back against the bed.

 

Fame hovered over her, supporting herself with one arm, the other running her nails lightly down Violet’s neck, tracing over a collarbone. She shuddered at the sudden shift, unable to hold back a throaty moan when Fame’s hand wrapped firmly around her neck. Barely a second later, Fame sped up, nearly snapping her hips into Violet, who arched up underneath her, gasping and moaning.

 

“Fuck, Fame, f-fuck!”

 

Those were the only words she could manage, mangled and drawn-out into moans as they were, between Fame’s hand around her neck and how she was suddenly being fucked into the mattress. She was trying as best she could to meet Fame’s hips, but she was so _fucking sensitive_ that it was hard to do anything but squirm underneath Fame from how good it felt to be fucked like that. As if she were trying to make Violet even more desperate and overwhelmed with sensation, Fame let herself lean down further, nearly attacking Violet’s neck with lips and tongue and teeth. Violet’s nails dug into Fame’s back, scratching and leaving half-moon marks when she curled them in too hard, almost sobbing with how fucking amazing Fame felt inside her and on her neck. She was unabashedly moaning now, crying out Fame’s name and cursing.

 

“F-fuck, I’m c-close--“

 

Fame smiled against Violet’s neck. She had kept herself quiet, in order to listen to the gorgeous sounds the other queen was making. She moaned, low and soft, against Violet’s skin when she arched up against her and clenched down, the sound turning to a sharp curse when her nails raked her back hard enough to leave stinging marks. Fame grabbed Violet’s jaw, not bothering to be gentle, turning her head sharply and finding the spot she knew made the other queen melt. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and attempting to control her breathing. Fame was close, too, the heat pooling in her gut making it harder and harder to keep herself from faltering and moaning Violet’s name. After all, Violet was enjoying being fucked senseless, it was obvious.

 

“Come for me.”

 

She whispered against her skin, the words coming out much more breathy and weak than she intended. As soon as the last syllable left her lips, she bit down on the spot on Violet’s neck, sucking hard. A near-scream got stuck in Violet’s throat, and she arched up harder than she thought possible, white-hot pleasure ripping through her. She clenched down on Fame, who moaned against her skin, rhythm faltering as she neared the edge, but not slowing.

 

“Fame--“

 

Violet whined her name, weak and high and perfect, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head with how fucking hard she had come, how oversensitive she was, and the noise and Violet’s nails running up her spine was what pushed Fame over. She finally let herself moan, the noise trailing up, fading into a breathy gasp of ‘ _Violet_!’

 

Fame let herself down, almost laying on top of Violet. The other queen’s eyes were closed and her lips parted, her breath coming fast and high-pitched. Gradually, it slowed, and Fame caught her breath. Neither of them paid any mind to the fact that Fame was still in Violet, or that Violet’s stomach and chest were painted with stripes of come. It was Violet’s phone buzzing, on the other side of the room, that brought them back to reality. Fame nearly snorted when she realized what the noise was, and Violet opened her eyes, looking at Fame with a blissful expression.

 

“It can wait.”

 

Her words were slightly slurred together in the most adorable way. Fame smiled, warmth settling into her bones in a way it hadn’t in far too long. She made a soft noise as she pulled out of Violet and rolled to the side, laying on her back. Violet hummed, her body still filled with minute aftershocks. She would be sore later, unbelievably sore, but she didn’t care. It was worth every second of pain and awkward walking to have Fame fuck her like that.

 

“Come on, Vi, you need to get cleaned up before we can sleep.”

 

Violet made an annoyed huffing sound, rolling her eyes.

 

“Give me a minute, christ.”

 

Fame laughed softly, reaching over and running a hand through Violet’s hair. She hummed, closing her eyes and smiling, enjoying the gentleness of the gesture. They spent a moment like that, Fame idly playing with the other queen’s hair, letting her relax and steady her breathing. Violet reached up, curious fingers probing her neck. Almost immediately, she winced and hissed out a curse.

 

“...Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

Her monotone, sarcastic tone was back, and Violet sighed pointedly.

 

“I don’t know what else I expected.”

 

Fame grinned at her, only a little sheepish.

 

“To be fair, you started it.”

 

Fame’s fingers went to her neck, fingertips brushing across numerous tender spots. Violet watched her, eyes resting on the marks scattered across the other queen’s neck, admiring her handiwork. Soreness was already starting to settle into the muscles of her legs, and she figured a hot shower was in order before she got too tired.

 

“Fame.”

 

She murmured, getting the other queen’s attention.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Shower?”

 

She nodded, and Violet smiled again. If there was anything better than Fame fucking her, it was how much she spoiled Violet afterwards. Slowly, Fame clambered off the bed, stretching with a soft sigh. Violet looked up at her, admiring the way the bruises spread across her neck and collarbones, and how the evening light slanting in through the windows lit up her face and body. Her smile widened into an obnoxious grin, and she pushed herself up with a small grunt, lifting her arms towards Fame, who rolled her eyes.

 

“Really, Violet?”

 

“Just pick me up, you bitch.”

 

“Jesus christ, demanding much?”

 

Fame laughed, Violet joining in. Fame leaned down and scooped her up, cradling the sleepy queen to her chest. Grateful, Violet wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning into her chest. She carried her to the bathroom, setting down with her feet to the plush mat on the floor. Fame turned and fiddled with the shower, and within moments the room was filled with the sound of running water, steam rising from the shower. Violet grinned, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Fame’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Wordlessly, Fame turned around and their lips met again. Their earlier passion was gone, melted away in favor of the peaceful, soft companionship. Moving fluidly, Violet trailed a few chaste kisses down the side of Fame’s jaw, then stepped past her and closed the door to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet was a few steps away from the building itself when a figure walked out of the elevator just beyond the doors - Pearl. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, her hair a mess, glasses slightly crooked, and her face unshaven. Violet broke into a grin, her step becoming almost a bounce as she took the last few steps. Pearl opened the door for her, and Violet had scarcely pulled her bags inside the building before Pearl was wrapping her in a tight hug.

Violet sighed, closing her eyes and letting the hot water rush over her. Fame lingered in the bathroom for a moment, wetting a washcloth and cleaning herself off. Once she was done, she pulled a soft, fluffy towel from the rack and set it on the counter for Violet, shutting the bathroom door behind her and leaving the queen to enjoy herself for a moment.

 

With careful, slow hands, Violet explored her body, testing how sore she was. Not too bad, but she was definitely glad to be off for the next week. The water and heat was relaxing, and before long Violet was humming softly to herself, cleaning herself up. She took her time, not bothering to rush - Fame could wait, and she didn’t have to be anywhere until the next morning. By the time she was done, the water had cooled to lukewarm, and when she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, the large mirror had fogged over completely. Violet sighed, plucking the towel from the counter and wiping away some of the mist on the mirror, then stepped back to admire herself.

 

It was a bit conceited and narcissistic, sure, but Violet loved looking in the mirror. Especially when her neck and collarbones were covered with marks, red and purple and painful to the touch. Just running her fingertips across her neck was enough to make her bite down on her lip, a shiver running up her spine. She stayed like that for a moment, tracing the bruises and making her breath catch in her throat, tilting her head and admiring how well the colors suited her.

 

Violet turned away from the mirror, which was already half-fogged again, and started drying herself off. Once again, she was humming softly to herself, something she had heard once somewhere and didn’t care to remember the name of. She didn’t bother to do much else than towel-dry her hair, figuring it would be dry by morning. Taking a deep breath, Violet wrapped the towel around her waist and opened the bathroom door. The shift in temperature made her shiver - the steam-filled bathroom was much warmer than her and Fame’s hotel room.

 

Fame sat up as Violet walked in. She was on Violet’s bed, her own in a state of disarray, the sheets rumpled and twisted. Violet didn’t care to think for long about what exactly was _on_ the sheets; that was a problem for housekeeping and not her, especially when she was so sleepy and warm inside. Still humming, she smiled almost dopily at Fame and made her way to her suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a familiar grey sweater. She could feel Fame’s eyes on her back as she took her time changing, not putting on a show this time, just enjoying the slow, peaceful feeling deep in her bones. When she turned around, Fame was grinning, her eyes dipping momentarily to Violet’s neck, framed perfectly by slightly-damp curls, before going back up.

 

“Have fun explaining that to Pearl, by the way.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes, moving to sit on the side of the bed. Fame had moved her phone to the side table, she saw, and she picked it up, slipping underneath the covers.

 

“She’ll understand. Appreciate it, probably.”

 

Fame laughed, laying back down next to Violet.

 

“I hope she appreciates it, bitch, I did a damn good job.”

 

“Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

 

Fame swatted at Violet’s arm, and they both laughed, grinning at each other.

 

“Are you hinting that you want more marks?”

 

“Thirsty whore.”

 

Fame rolled her eyes, glancing down at her phone.

 

“Oh, by the way, I’d text Pearl back. Your phone’s gone off a few times since you’ve been in the shower.”

 

Violet muttered a curse, unlocking her phone. Immediately, notifications started popping up.

 

_yeah no shit, youve never been nice_

 

_is that even a word in your vocabulary_

 

_jesus christ are you and fame going at it again_

 

_unfair_

 

There was a pause of about ten minutes there, before Pearl sent her a picture. It wasn’t loading yet, and all Violet could see was Pearl’s messages.

 

_jason._

 

_youre fucking kidding me right now right?_

 

_oh my god im going to kill you._

 

_jesus fucking christ._

 

_please tell me youre not fucking fame right now._

 

Pearl never bothered with punctuation and even more rarely used Violet’s real name; she furrowed her brow and tapped on the photo, urging it to load faster. When it did, she nearly dropped her phone in near shock. It was a screenshot of Pearl’s conversation with Fame - a single text followed by a picture.

 

_Missing this?_

 

The picture was of her, on her knees between Fame’s thighs. It had obviously been taken while she wasn’t looking up, when she was too busy pleasuring Fame to pay attention.

 

“Bitch.”

 

She drew out the word, looking over at Fame with a sharp glare.

 

“I’m guessing she told you?”

 

“I cannot fucking believe you.”

 

Fame lifted a shoulder in a mock shrug, smirking at Violet.

 

“Pearl is going to give me _so_ much shit tomorrow.”

 

Fame blinked innocently, raising her eyebrows.

 

“What, doesn’t she know that Miss Violet Chachki loves being on her knees like a little slut?”

 

The way her voice twisted at the end made Violet’s breath catch in her throat, and she groaned.

 

“You fucking cunt.”

 

“Are you implying Pearl doesn’t know how much of a bottom bitch you are?”

 

“I’m implying that if I wasn’t so fucking tired I’d bitch you the fuck out for sending my best friend a picture of me sucking your dick.”

 

“You’re not actually mad, are you?”

 

“Of course not. But you’re still a bitch.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

They both broke down laughing, Fame dropping her asshole smirk and Violet losing her glare, both of them grinning and leaning against each other. When she caught her breath again, Violet sat back up, continuing to scroll through the messages Pearl had left her.

 

_i cannot believe you, violet_

 

_you are so going to get it tomorrow_

 

_fucking christ how long are you two going to go at it_

 

_helllooo_

 

_i miss you, bitch_

 

_ugh_

 

_fuck this isnt fair, its been way too long since ive seen you_

 

_god dammit_

 

_violet you better get your ass back here soon_

 

_fucking christ_

 

_this is so not fair_

 

_fuck, i want you_

 

Violet inhaled sharply. Pearl hardly ever texted her like this, but Violet could almost hear the desperation in the queen’s voice in the way she was typing. She knew exactly how she sounded when she was like this - low, rough, and almost pleading. Just thinking about it made Violet’s head spin just a bit.

 

“You okay?”

 

Fame’s voice jarred her from her thoughts, and she looked up at her, all too aware of how dark her face had flushed.

 

“I’m fine, just texting Pearl.”

 

“You’re flying out there tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Fame nodded and went back to her phone, and Violet turned back to hers, continuing to scroll through the messages Pearl had left her.

 

_god violet its been so fucking long i need you_

 

_youre not even texting me how the fuck are you doing this_

 

_fuck_

 

Here, there was a gap of almost half an hour. Violet almost wanted to think about what Pearl could’ve spent that half hour doing, but she quickly steered herself away, unwilling to work herself up right before she went to sleep, especially not with Fame in the room.

 

_text me whenever you and fame are done fucking_

 

_i want all the juicy details, bitch_

 

Then, another picture, a few minutes after the last messages. It was another screenshot of her and Fame’s conversation, this time a picture of Fame’s neck, covered in hickeys, the caption only one word.

 

_Jealous?_

 

Pearl’s message with the picture was short and sweet.

 

_i hate you so fucking much right now_

 

She smiled down at her phone, typing a response.

 

_i would make up an excuse but i don’t really have one_

 

Pearl’s response was almost instant.

 

_you little shit_

 

Violet grinned, rolling over onto her side before responding.

 

_c’mon, you can’t say you’re not jealous as fuck_

 

The eyeroll in Pearl’s message was almost audible.

 

_no fucking shit_ , _im jealous fame got to fuck you before i did_

 

Mid-typing a response, another message from Pearl popped up, one that made Violet’s breath catch again.

 

_its fine, i can make up for it tomorrow_

 

Violet exhaled, long and slow, trying to collect herself and not let her thoughts wander.

 

_christ, bitch, i’m about to sleep, don’t get me all worked up again_

 

_alright alright i wont. get some beauty sleep, try to keep your hands to yourself for five minutes_

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

_i’ll try, no promises. see you tomorrow, okay?_

 

_see you tomorrow, pumpkin_

 

With that, she turned off her phone and set it on the bedside table, flicking off the lights, unable to keep the smile off her face. She got comfortable, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and turning to Fame. The other queen was still focusing on her phone, smiling at the small screen. After a moment of laying there silently, she pointedly cleared her throat, making Fame look at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What, you’re just gonna make me go to sleep while you’re on your phone?”

 

“You’re so obnoxious.”

 

“You love me, bitch.”

 

Fame laughed, putting down her phone and turning to Violet. She opened her arms, and Violet leaned into them. They had fallen asleep like this a hundred times, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. Violet settled against her best friend’s chest, closing her eyes and relaxing into her. It was only a moment before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable.

 

\---

 

Violet woke up to a blaring alarm, ringing obnoxiously to her side. Fumbling blindly, she searched with her fingers for the button to silence it. When she found it, and the alarm stopped screaming at her, she sighed softly, closing her eyes for a moment before sitting up. Violet wished she could stay in bed and enjoy the soft, warm morning, but she knew it would already be a busy day. She had to pack her things, check in to be sure she wasn’t needed on set, and of course deal with the airport. Speaking of which, she mused to herself as she sat up, she’d have to buy her ticket there. Her eyes stayed closed against the bright sunlight, falling across her bed from the window, and she ran her fingers through her hair, combing out tangles gently.

 

Traveling was an old hat to the young queen by now; it had taken over most of her life since the announcement of her season’s cast. After the crowning, and when her reign as America’s Next Drag Superstar began, everything had impossibly gotten even more hectic. She was sure there’d be no problem getting a ticket and a flight, and she could always sleep on the plane - she was well used to the whole ordeal.

 

Returning from her thoughts, Violet opened her eyes and looked around the room. The clock blinked 10:37 at her, and Fame was nowhere to be found. The shower wasn’t running from what Violet could hear, and she couldn’t see if the door was open or shut. It didn’t worry the queen, instead she stretched with her arms over her head, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her back and shoulders. She took her time to stand up, moving slowly and delicately. Her muscles were more sore than they had been in a while, and Violet had to bite down on her lip to keep from making a pained sound as she stretched.

 

Straightening, she took a deep breath. A step closer to the bedside table to grab her phone was laced with pain, dancing up her thighs. As much as she wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there for the rest of the day, Violet forced herself to walk to the bathroom. It wasn’t that bad, she decided, she’d loosen up once she started walking around more. The bathroom’s door was open, a sticky note with Fame’s scrawling writing on it stuck to the mirror.

 

_Went to go get coffee, be back soon._

_xoxo Fame_

 

Violet took the note off the mirror, smiling at it for a moment before crumpling it and putting it in the garbage. She turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face to wake herself up. When she straightened and dried her face, Violet took a moment to look in the mirror. She hooked two fingers into the collar of her - Pearl’s - sweater, tilting her chin up and looking at the marks Fame left. They were dark and obvious, not at all hidden. Violet ran her fingers over them, biting her lip.

 

Sighing, she reached for her makeup bag. Concealer was in order, and lots of it. Violet pulled out what she needed and set it on the counter, pulling off the sweater. It was a quick process, once she was used to. Right as she was pulling her sweater back on, makeup sealed, Fame walked into the hotel room. She stopped, leaning against the doorway with two coffees in hand. Violet’s eyes immediately went to Fame’s neck, which was covered impeccably, with a collared shirt to hide what she presumably didn’t cover with makeup. She looked up at Fame, who was grinning at her.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you up early.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes.

 

“For once, you’re considerate.”

 

“You know, a thank you would be appreciated.”

 

As a show of gratitude, Violet flipped her off, grinning and turning back to her makeup on the counter. It only took her a minute to put it all away, and she quickly ran a brush through her hair before turning back to Fame.

 

“You do know Pearl’s going to give me hell about this, right?”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

Fame took a sip of one of the coffees, wordlessly holding out the other. Violet accepted the warm cup, taking a careful sip. Fame said something about plugging in her phone and disappeared into the room, leaving Violet to collect her things from the bathroom. When she walked back into the room, Fame was standing at the window, looking out over the bright, sunny cityscape before them. Violet set her bag down, unzipping her suitcase. It was messy but contained, and she didn’t bother organizing or folding anything, instead just rummaging around until she found a clean pair of pants. She changed quickly, tossing her sweatpants back into her suitcase and putting her makeup bag in it before zipping it closed again.

 

“Oh, by the way, I called Marco earlier about filming, he said we’re good to go.”

 

She turned back to Fame, running a hand through her hair.

 

“So we just have to go back and pick up our outfits and stuff?”

 

Fame nodded, taking another sip of coffee.

 

“We can go whenever you’re ready.”

 

Violet nodded.

 

“I’m ready to go, I just have to pack up my drag stuff when we get back then I’ll be off to the airport.”

 

Fame snorted.

 

“Put concealer in your carry-on. Wouldn’t want someone to see America’s Next Drag Superstar with a neck full of hickeys, would you?”

 

That earned her a playful hit, aimed carefully for the non-coffee-holding arm. Grinning, Violet turned and walked over to the bedside table, grabbing her phone, then moving to sit on the end of her bed, where her shoes were still sitting from the previous night. Fame stood, waiting by the door to the room with her coffee in hand. Violet checked to be sure she had a key card to the room before they left, making their way leisurely down to the hotel’s lobby.

 

Violet absorbed herself in her phone during the cab ride there, sending Pearl a quick text message before checking her various social media accounts. When they arrived, they spent only a few minutes in the building, both running to their respective dressing rooms to pick up their outfits and wigs, organized and plastic-covered. The cab ride back was uneventful as well, the buzz of the city around them stealing Fame’s attention while Violet texted Pearl.

 

Upon return to the hotel, coffee long ago finished and discarded, Fame and Violet made the long, arduous journey to the elevator, which was just past the front desk, and began the drag-laden trek back to their room. Once arrived, they started packing without so much as a few words between them, enjoying the companionable silence. Well, silence was subjective, considering the music that had begun playing from Violet’s phone was loud enough to drown out quiet conversation.

 

Violet hummed along to the song, packing her drag suitcase much more delicately than she had her much-smaller personal one. Between three wigs and several outfits, she wanted to be sure nothing was damaged during her flight or at the airport. She finished a few minutes before Fame and took the spare moment to make one last round of the hotel room, making sure nothing was being left behind.

 

When she had at least triple-checked every place she could think of, Violet picked up her phone, pausing the music. The sudden silence seemed almost suffocating, until Fame broke it with a small laugh.

 

“Ready to go? You’ve been around the room about seven times now.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

The two of them picked up their suitcases and swung carry-ons over their shoulders, rolling out the door. As they walked down the hallway, Violet glanced at Fame.

 

“So where are you going? Back home?”

 

The other queen shook her head.

 

“I’m busy next week, I don’t get to go home.”

 

She feigned an exaggerated pout, making Violet laugh as the two of them stood waiting for an elevator.

 

“I’ll blow New York a kiss for you, then. Are you coming to the airport with me?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m flying out later tonight. I’ll find a cafe to sit in or something.”

 

The doors slid open, and Violet and Fame stepped in. Their suitcases took up most of the room in the tiny elevator, leaving the two of them close together in the back. Violet stretched forwards and pressed the lobby button, the doors sliding shut with a soft hiss. Almost immediately, Fame’s hands turned her around, and their lips met. It was ungraceful and hurried, but Violet nearly outright moaned when Fame’s hand wrapped around her neck tightly. Their bodies pressed together briefly, but it was over all too soon, Fame pulling away and smirking at a still-startled Violet as the elevator hissed to a stop and the doors opened with a soft ding.

 

“One for the road!”

 

Fame spoke cheerily as she stepped out of the elevator, deftly moving her bags in front of her. It took Violet a moment to gather herself and take a deep breath before she could follow Fame to the front desk, where she was speaking casually to the woman sitting there. Violet handed her the key card she had in her pocket and stepped outside in an attempt to relax. Once again, Fame was teasing her, and Violet couldn’t help but work herself up even more as her thoughts turned back to the previous night. Not that she didn’t think of it every time she took a step, of course, but now she was thinking about how it felt to be pushed against a wall with Fame’s hand around her throat.

 

As Fame stepped out of the hotel, Violet’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She could feel how red her face was, and she tucked her chin to her chest, pulling her phone out, grateful for the excuse. Her hair hid a good portion of her face, which she was even more grateful for when Fame put a hand on her shoulder, nonchalantly curling her finger into the bruises hidden beneath Violet’s shirt. It took all her will not to make a sound, but Fame noticed the way she shuddered and tensed up. Violet held her phone in front of her face, not even turned on, just staring at the black screen and biting down on her lip, trying to will away a possible very embarrassing situation.

 

“I hate you so _fucking_ much.”

 

When she finally spoke, it was a hiss, venomous. Fame laughed, once again feigning innocence.

 

“What did I do?”

 

Suddenly conscious of the people around them, Violet rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed her hair behind her ears. She shot a look at Fame, who was smirking obnoxiously, and did her best to gather herself. Fame gestured towards the street, wordlessly asking if Violet was ready to go, and the other queen nodded. Within a few minutes, they were seated inside a cab, their luggage in the trunk. Violet pulled earbuds from her pocket and settled down for the drive to the airport, opening Pearl’s message.

 

_do you know what time youll be here_

 

Violet checked the time on her phone - almost 1.

 

_not exactly, but probably 8ish. i’ll let you know when i get my ticket, i’m in the cab now_

 

As always, Pearl’s response was nearly immediate. When she wasn’t busy, she was on her phone - and she made a point of not being busy unless she had to be. She’d had the previous week off on top of the coming week, so whenever Violet had a chance to text her, she was there.

 

_is fame coming with you?_

 

_no, she’s busy_

 

Between Violet buying her ticket online, they made idle conversation for a little while, until the cab stopped at the airport. Once her and Fame’s bags were unloaded and the cabbie paid, she sent Pearl another quick message.

 

_just got to the airport, i’ll text you when i’m through security etc. i’m hopefully landing around 8_

 

_alright, see you soon_

 

With that, Violet put her phone in one pocket and stuck her earbuds in the other, following Fame inside the airport. The process was a blur, nothing noteworthy to Violet. She and Fame kept up a steady stream of banter and smalltalk as they worked their way through security, and by the time they were free to walk around, Violet still had another hour before her flight was boarding.

 

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. She hadn’t eaten anything since the soup last night - and she said so to Fame. They agreed on a cafe to go to, and they both ordered a bagel and coffee. It wasn’t much of a lunch, but Violet disliked flying on a full stomach anyways. When they sat down, she pulled out her phone to text Pearl.

 

_boarding in an hour, just got coffee with fame_

 

She didn’t bother to wait for a reply, instead putting her phone back in her pocket and focusing on her food for a moment. The two queens had fallen into a companionable silence again, both watching the passerby. When Violet stood up to throw away her empty coffee cup, the clock informed her she had ten minutes until she had to board. She turned back to their table, unhurried, and picked up her carry-on from where she had set it beside her chair.

 

“I’m boarding in ten, I should get going.”

 

Fame stood up, putting her phone down on the table.

 

“Safe flight!”

 

Violet hugged her, being careful to subtly run her nails down the last few inches of Fame’s spine, ducking her head and pressing her lips to her neck for half a second before pulling away. Fame’s face was priceless, and it took a ridiculous amount of will for Violet not to say anything and keep up her act of innocence. She smiled and waved at Fame as she walked out of the cafe, taking immense pleasure in her bright red, startled expression and the way she quickly sat back down and crossed her legs.

 

The walk to her terminal was short, but Violet arrived just as they called her flight to board. Pass in hand, she stepped towards the gate, then found her way to her seat. She didn’t bother stowing her carryon; the small bag could go at her feet with no issue. After all, Violet planned on taking a nap on the plane - she didn’t expect to be getting much sleep that night. As soon as she was settled and had her seatbelt on, Violet put in her earbuds, closed her eyes, and that was that.

 

\---

 

Violet woke up to the jolting of her plane landing. Stretching her jaw in a yawn and pulling out her earbuds, she blinked back sleep from her eyes and glanced around. Her carryon was still snug between her feet and her phone in her lap. The elderly gentleman next to her had glanced over, presumably a bit startled by her waking up, but Violet paid him no mind. She was busy putting her phone and earbuds in her pockets, cracking her back and stretching slowly as the plane taxied down the runway. Her legs were cramping, and she was a little nervous that some of her concealer had rubbed off of her neck. That definitely wouldn’t do for landing in New York.

 

As the plane pulled to a slow stop, Violet pulled a collared jacket out of her bag. She pulled it on, arranging the collar to wrap around her neck nonchalantly. The air still had a bit of a bite to it, thankfully, so there wouldn’t be any raised eyebrows at the queen’s fashion choices. The people in the plane started to buzz with chatter as people started standing up, waiting for their turn to leave the plane, and Violet fired off a quick text to Pearl.

 

_just landed, be there soon_

 

She put her phone back in her pocket and swung her bag over her shoulder, walking off the plane and into the airport. She knew her way around like the back of her hand, and walking to her baggage claim took only a few minutes. Silent amidst the bustling, loud crowd, Violet watched for her suitcases, stepping forward and pulling them off the belt without a word. Walking quickly, her destination in mind and her thoughts four steps ahead of her, Violet made her way outside and hailed a cab. The queen, as excited as she was to see her best friend after all too long, was a little out of it from her nap on the plane and a fair bit nervous as to what exactly Pearl would say and do in return for the photos Fame sent her.

 

Violet played out several scenarios in her head during the cab ride to Pearl’s apartment. Each one ended generally the same, with Pearl’s lips on hers and their bodies together, Violet’s arms pinned to the wall or bed Pearl had her against. Getting herself worked up was inevitable, but it was a less-populous area of the city, so Violet didn’t particularly care. She twisted her fingers together, her knee bouncing up and down. As they turned the corner and the familiar front of the building came into her line of sight, Violet’s stomach twisted out of a mixture of nerves and lust, and she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax as best she could.

 

With slightly-unsteady hands, she paid the driver and collected her bags, walking up to the building’s door. Violet was a few steps away from the building itself when a figure walked out of the elevator just beyond the doors - Pearl. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, her hair a mess, glasses slightly crooked, and her face unshaven. Violet broke into a grin, her step becoming almost a bounce as she took the last few steps. Pearl opened the door for her, and Violet had scarcely pulled her bags inside the building before Pearl was wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

“You are so fucking dead, bitch.”

 

Her voice lacked its usual monotone, relaxed quality; it was slightly hoarse and had that little _edge_ that made Violet’s breath catch in her throat. She muttered in response, her face flushing bright red.

 

“Nice to see you too, bitch.”

 

They separated, Pearl grinning at her with slightly flushed cheeks, and offered a hand with her bags. Violet accepted, passing her the handle to the smaller suitcase. The elevator ride up to Pearl’s apartment was silent, a crackling tension filling the small space and making Violet nearly breathless. Pearl walked down the hallway, slowly and evenly, as if she couldn’t be bothered to move any faster. Violet couldn’t tell if she wanted to drop her bags and run or drop her bags and slam Pearl into a wall more.

 

She had never been this fucking desperate before. It was both disgusting and exhilarating how badly Violet wanted it, but of course, she was a lady, and she kept her composure. Chin up, breathing even, and no external signs of the messy whirlwind that was her mind. She waited a step behind Pearl while she unlocked her apartment, then followed her inside without a word. Pearl didn’t even turn to look at Violet, instead walking straight to her room with Violet’s bag. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t shared a bed before; they had almost every time they had been together in the past few months - in more ways than one.

 

Nausea was rising in her throat. Was Pearl angry with her? What was going on? Half a million questions spun around and around inside her head as she walked into Pearl’s room, moving as if in a daze. Pearl put her bag at the foot of her bed, and Violet followed suit, dropping her carryon from her shoulder carelessly. When she straightened up and turned to Pearl, who had moved to her bedside table, the other queen stepped forward, something in her hand. Violet barely had a chance to open her mouth and say something before Pearl almost lunged at her, knocking her backwards, onto the bed.

 

Something cold and wet touched her neck, and she screeched in surprise, thrashing a bit underneath Pearl. When the queen on top of her started scrubbing at her neck, however, the noise turned to a pathetic whine. Pearl was taking off her concealer.

 

“I’m not stupid, you know. If you left shit like _that_ on Fame’s neck, I knew yours wasn’t bare.”

 

Violet couldn’t help but make another soft noise; Pearl wasn’t being any semblance of gentle on the tender marks scattered around her neck. They laid like that for a moment that stretched into infinity, Pearl meticulously wiping away every trace of makeup from Violet’s neck and Violet’s breathing getting faster. She closed her eyes helplessly, biting down on her lip to keep from making more noise. After what felt like an eternity, Pearl stood up, throwing the dirty wipe away. Violet sat up, running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath.

 

“A ‘hi, nice to see you’ would’ve been nice.”

 

Her comment wasn’t as sharp as she’d have liked it to be. Violet’s voice was once again weak and breathy. There was no pretending with her, and Pearl knew it.

 

“Fame _not_ sending me pictures of you sucking her off would’ve been nice too, bitch.”

 

“That wasn’t my fault!”

 

“No shit, but I’m still gonna make you pay for it.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Oh, please, don’t act like you won’t love every second of it.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes, standing up to meet Pearl. In a sudden, heady rush of confidence, she slid her hands up Pearl’s hips, pulling her flush against Violet. Her hands slipped up her sides and paused before going back down, teasingly brushing the fronts of Pearl’s thighs. The queen’s breath caught ever-so-slightly, and Violet smiled at her. Pearl faltered, trying to find something witty to say, and Violet hooked her finger under her chin and caught her mouth in a kiss before she had the chance to say anything.

 

Pearl’s hands - careful, soft - found her waist and held it, one hand slipping back further to run her fingertips up the length of Violet’s spine. There was a subtle difference in the way Fame kissed her and how Pearl kissed her; Fame was all want and lust, strong hands pulling Violet closer even when they were pressed together. Fame made Violet crazy, they competed to be the one on top. Pearl, on the other hand, was different. Everything was slower with her, without that sense of desperate _need_ no matter how fucking desperate Violet was to be touched. Pearl was slow, soft, and gentle, but within every touch was a sense of held-back strength and power. It took Violet’s breath away.

 

Their kiss stretched out, hands slowly exploring each others bodies like familiar places, finding old spots over and over yet somehow still making soft noises as if it was the first time they’d been touched. Pearl’s nails teased the base of Violet’s spine, tracing it up through the small of her back, and Violet’s thumb rubbed tiny circles into Pearl’s hipbone. When they finally broke apart to breath, Violet moved to press gentle kisses to the side of Pearl’s neck.

 

The other queen made a soft noise, guiding Violet backwards. The backs of her legs pressed against the side of Pearl’s bed, and she sat down, Pearl straddling her in one smooth motion. Everything she did seemed to be virtually effortless, and the ease and grace that she exuded gave her an otherworldly sort of beauty. With her so close to Violet after so long, she had no problem remembering exactly why she was so in love with her best friend.

 

“Let me make it up to you.”

 

Violet’s voice was soft, only a little breathy. Anything she had been worrying about or even thinking about had left her head, leaving Violet with a curious sense of peace.

 

“I think I can live with that.”

 

Pearl smiled down at her and lifted a hand to cup her jaw, and their lips met again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was losing her grip of herself, falling to pieces underneath the other girl. Violet, normally so composed and poised, had no idea how Pearl knew exactly how to take her apart like this, little by little, but she was coming undone and she loved it.

Pearl’s fingers laced into Violet’s hair, holding her like she was preciously fragile. Her lips were incredibly soft against Violet’s, and they fit together in the best of ways. Violet’s hands rested on Pearl’s hips, thumbs idly running up and down the bone there. The way Pearl cupped her jaw made Violet melt, with her fingertips just slightly crooked, as if she wanted to pull Violet closer and hold her there forever. As they kissed, Violet ran her hands slowly up Pearl’s sides, fingers pressing in as she trailed them back down, making the queen arch against her with a tiny, breathy noise against Violet’s lips. She smiled, slipping her hands under her hoodie, finding nothing but warm skin underneath.

 

Pearl was obviously enjoying herself; Violet could feel her smiling as she explored her chest with soft touches. Her hands moved to Pearl’s back, and softly digging her nails into Pearl’s spine and running them up her back was enough to elicit another noise from Pearl. She was the one to break the kiss first, looking down at Violet with a small, almost dreamy smile.

 

“Pearl-“

 

Violet’s voice was a whisper, hanging between them. The two of them needed nothing else to communicate; the way Violet’s voice lifted at the end of the word and dropped off softly told Pearl everything she needed to know, and the resulting way Pearl’s hand slipped out of Violet’s hair and skated down her chest was all she needed. Pearl’s fingers pulled at her jacket, and Violet slipped it off her shoulders, tossing it to the side, and again at Pearl’s urging she pulled off her shirt as well. When a hand to her chest directed her to lay down, Violet’s breath hitched, and as she did so, Pearl went with her, lips falling to her neck. Her chin tilted back as the queen on top of her pressed soft kisses to the marks scattered on the sensitive skin, nails running along her collarbone and making Violet gasp quietly.

 

Her hands once again went up to run up and down Pearl’s back, making her arch her back with an appreciative noise. As Pearl kissed her way down Violet’s neck and collarbones, Violet started to get worked up again. There was no note of desperation this time, only a building want for Pearl’s hands and lips all over her. She continued down Violet’s torso, kissing a slow, languid line down her chest and stomach, stopping to undo her pants and help her pull them off.

 

Pearl wasted no time in stripping Violet of her underwear. She slipped off of her, moving to the floor between her legs. Violet sat up, biting down on her lip in anticipation, her hands moving to curl softly in Pearl’s hair. She trailed kisses down her thigh, pausing and looking up at Violet from under her lashes. The little twist in her smile and the gleam in her eye made Violet groan softly, the noise turning into a sharp gasp when she felt Pearl’s teeth against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. As gentle and slow as she was before, now Pearl meant business. Her nails were curled into Violet’s skin, keeping her legs apart, and she was no semblance of careful in marking the now-desperate queen’s thighs. There were teeth against her skin, leaving painful bruises scattered on the sensitive flesh as Pearl worked her way in, towards her core.

 

As she neared Violet’s center, she curled her fingers tighter into her hair, making her hiss in pain. In return, Pearl bit down particularly hard on the innermost part of her thigh, and the noise that came out of Violet was half curse, half throaty moan. Despite how hard Violet was pulling her hair in an attempt to get Pearl to go where she wanted, the other queen refused, only being more rough the more Violet whined and pulled her hair. After eons, Pearl was satisfied with the marks she had left, and she pulled away, sitting back on her heels and smirking up at Violet.

 

“Fame already claimed your neck, so I figured I’d have to take somewhere else.”

 

Her voice was low and _hoarse_ , and it made Violet’s stomach twist. She could hardly breath with how badly she wanted Pearl; she couldn’t help but rock her hips ever-so-slightly in a desperate search for something, even though nothing was there for her to grind on.

 

“Fuck, Pearl, goddammit, please...”

 

She sounded absolutely pathetic, and she hated it. But, if that was pathetic, then the noise she made when Pearl finally leaned forward and ran her tongue up the underside of Violet’s cock was fucking wretched.

 

“Is that what you want, Violet?”

 

The dominance in her voice made Violet suck in a sharp breath. She didn’t have the energy to fight back; she wanted Pearl’s hands and mouth on her too badly to be a brat.

 

“Please...”

 

Her voice cracked, and Pearl’s grin only grew wider. She dug her nails into Violet’s thighs, as far up as she could, and then dragged them down, making Violet nearly screech, her legs opening as far as they could go, trembling. Pearl stood up, looking down at Violet with a devilish twist to her smile. Violet was making little noises on every breath, now, unmoving other than the slight shifting of her hips. Pearl hooked a finger under her chin, making her look up, and stepped back, slowly stripping. Though there was nothing particularly dancerly about her body, Pearl had Violet entranced with the way she moved, swaying her hips to unheard music, eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

 

Violet wanted so badly to reach out and pull her closer, to feel Pearl’s skin on hers. She almost couldn’t help but slide a hand down her stomach to touch herself, flat-out moaning when she did so. No sooner than had Violet’s hand wrapped around herself than Pearl opened her eyes, stepping towards Violet. In an instant, her fingers were curling into the back of Violet’s hair, pulling her up, their bodies and lips crashing together. The kiss was abrupt, Pearl pulling away all too soon to curl her fingers around the other queen’s throat, making her choke off a moan. Her other hand pushed hers away and wrapped delicately around her, in a juxtaposition that drove Violet fucking crazy. She stroked her lazily, almost painfully lightly, finally pulling away to speak softly into Violet’s ear.

 

“You’re _mine_ tonight.”

 

Pearl’s voice was low, rough, and dominant in a way that made Violet eager to please her, eager to do whatever Pearl wanted if it meant getting fucked the way her voice promised she’d be.

 

“Understand, _bitch_?”

 

Violet’s weak, shaky _yes_ was more moan than it was word, her head spinning. Pearl’s hand pulled away, her grip loosening on her throat, and the resulting pathetic whimper made her laugh, a dark, throaty sound that drew another soft whine from Violet.

 

“Lay down.”

 

She nearly stumbled backwards in her haste to return to the bed, lacking every bit of her normal poise and grace as she situated herself on the bed, laying with her back against the many pillows. They held her up, so Violet could sit and watch Pearl as she stepped towards her dresser, dropping to sit on her heels with effortless grace. Violet was chewing on her lower lip, still nearly gasping for breath with how fucking badly she wanted to be touched, but she also wanted to please Pearl - she kept her hands resolutely curled into fists at her sides. After a moment of searching, Pearl stood again, something black and leather dangling from her fingers - cuffs.

 

“You had your chance to behave, Violet.”

 

Her voice was saccharine-sweet, a smirk playing across her lips. The shiver that ran down Violet’s spine made her almost mewl, the sound only making Pearl’s smirk bigger. She made no hurry walking back over to the bed and straddling the desperate queen, flaunting the power she had over her. Pearl held Violet captive with just a look; that smoldering, powerful gaze that made it hard to breathe. Smoothly, she collected the queen’s wrists and easily cuffed her to the headboard, Violet offering little resistance. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and when Pearl’s hands ran down her chest to her hips, she whined, biting down on her lip.

 

“What, do you want something?”

 

“Pearl, fuck, please, fuck me-“

 

She was losing her grip of herself, falling to pieces underneath the other girl. Violet, normally so composed and poised, had no idea how Pearl knew exactly how to take her apart like this, little by little, but she was coming undone and she loved it. She tested her bonds, then rocked her hips up against Pearl, doing her best to stifle a whimper. The other queen didn’t bother responding with words, instead moving backwards, off Violet’s legs, and pushing them open, laying flat on the bed. Her breath danced over Violet’s skin, and she shuddered, desperately stretching herself as far as she could go towards Pearl’s face, making a tiny noise as she did so.

 

The other queen’s arms hooked around her legs, Pearl’s hands curling into her hips and pulling her close. Violet whined, the noise turning to a breathy moan when Pearl’s lips once again found the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Her head was spinning with how badly she wanted something, _anything_ , but Pearl was relentless in her teasing. She took her time leaving more marks across Violet's thighs, wordlessly scolding her with painful bites every time she squirmed. After an eternity, she pulled back up, smiling up at Violet.

 

"I'll ask again, is there something you want?"

 

The pure _control_ dripping from Pearl's voice, slow and husky, made Violet's words come out mixed with another moan, even though the other queen wasn't even touching her.

 

"Fuck me, god, please-"

 

Pearl hummed and leaned down again, licking a painfully slow stripe up the underside of Violet's cock, making her arch up sharply, straining against her bonds. The noise she made was a breathless gasp of Pearl's name, the tail end twisting up into a squeak as her voice cracked and nearly gave out.

 

"I think you can ask a little more nicely, hm?"

 

Violet rocked her hips up towards Pearl again, whining shakily. Her breath was coming quickly, in high-pitched gasps.

 

"Please, Pearl, please, ple-ease, I'll be good, fuck, _please_ -"

 

Her voice cracked and broke, Violet's head spinning with how fucking desperate she was. She'd never _needed_ anybody so badly before, not like this, and she was absolutely falling apart. She couldn't stop squirming, her body tense and trembling, little noises coming out with each breath. Pearl didn't say anything, just smirking up at her before leaning down and wrapping her lips around the head of Violet's cock. She sucked gently, and it was enough to make Violet nearly scream, her arms pulling against the cuffs. Slowly, painfully fucking slowly, she worked her way down, the little bobs of her head making Violet's moans shake.

 

The way she worked her head up and down on Violet, her tongue pressing up against all the right places, drove her fucking insane. Pearl's hands moved, sliding off her hips and in between her legs, her nails once again digging into the tender flesh of Violet's inner thighs. All at once, there was sharp pain shooting through her body, and the wet heat of Pearl's mouth around her, all the way to the base made a contrast that lit her nerves on fire, and she was teetering dangerously close to the edge.

 

"Pearl-"

 

She managed a shaky, gasped word to warn the girl between her legs, and before she could so much as protest, Pearl was pulling off of her, the loss of sensation making Violet whimper. However, nothing was lost for long, as Pearl quickly moved to straddle her, grabbing her jaw and kissing her roughly. Violet arched up against her, trembling and chest heaving, kissing her back with equal passion. Their lips were parted, the kiss sloppy and wet and absolutely perfect. Their hips moved together, Pearl grinding down on Violet just enough to keep her right on the edge.

 

It was driving her insane, how fucking badly she needed to come, but it was everything Violet wanted and more. Pearl's skin was hot and soft against hers, and the friction between them made her head spin and her moans shake and twist into Pearl's name. All too quickly, Pearl broke their kiss, leaving Violet gasping for air between wretched, desperate noises. The bound queen only yanked at her cuffs and arched up harder when Pearl's teeth found her neck, tongue soon following. She closed her mouth on a mark, making Violet whine, before moving up to whisper in her ear, low and rough.

 

"Are you going to behave if I let your hands go?"

 

"Yes, _fuck_! God, please, Pearl, fuck me-"

 

She was nearly sobbing at this point, a shaking mess underneath the ever-so-poised-and-elegant girl on top of her. Violet could feel Pearl's smile against her neck as her hands slid up Violet's arms and went to the cuffs, undoing them quickly. Carefully, Violet stretched her wrists for a moment, making sure they didn't hurt. Before long, her hands found Pearl's body again, one curling into her hair and the other on her waist. Their lips met briefly, before Pearl was pulling away, leaning to the side and reaching for her bedside table. She pulled the drawer open and dug around for a moment before sitting up again, lube in hand. Just the sight of it and the thought of what was to come made Violet shiver, an electric tingle running up her spine.

 

Repositioning took only a few seconds, and with Violet now seated in Pearl's lap and leaning against the headboard, her legs spread wide, it was all she could do to look up at Pearl and grin, all teeth and breathless excitement at finally being together again. For a moment, her desperate need subsided, and she spoke softly, lazily tracing Pearl's collarbone with a fingertip.

 

"I missed you."

 

Pearl smiled at her, coating her fingers in lube, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Violet's cheek.

 

"I missed you too, pumpkin."

 

With that, her hand slipped down between their bodies, cool and slick, and for the first time Violet felt how sore Fame had left her. Pearl was gentle, pressing a finger slowly into her, but she hissed out a short breath anyways. Immediately, the other girl paused, looking up at her.

 

"You okay?"

 

Violet waved a hand, then reached up to touch Pearl's jaw.

 

"Just sore, I'm fine."

 

She smiled reassuringly, and Pearl leaned down to kiss her, their lips connecting just as she started to move again, working a finger into Violet. It was only a moment before she was moving it in and out, and another before she was adding a second finger, quickly reducing Violet to soft noises as they kissed. When she curled her fingers just right, the noise Violet made as she arched up against her, nails suddenly digging into the skin of her back, made Pearl groan ever-so-softly. The tiny crack in her demeanor made Violet a little cocky, and the younger queen starting to work her hips down against Pearl's fingers, being sure to make plenty of pretty noises, turning the other girl's name into an obscenity.

 

It was obvious that Violet was trying to work Pearl up, and as much as she didn't want her to know, it was absolutely working. Just hearing her name fall from the other girl's lips, drawn out and disgustingly perfect, made her head spin, and Violet could tell in the way her rhythm stuttered then picked up, like she was determined to make Violet fall apart first. It was a competition, Violet decided, and one she wasn't going to lose so quickly. After all, Pearl had already nearly broken her once today, and Violet wasn't the type of girl to go down easily. Keeping herself together enough was the hardest part; she wasn't nearly as close as she was before, but with Pearl's fingers inside of her, curling and working in and out, she certainly didn't have to fake any noises.

 

"Pearl, fuck-"

 

She gasped as Pearl angled her fingers just right, her head dropping back with a low whine, hips still working back against her hand. Her voice was breathless and husky, and the way the other queen's name rolled off her tongue sounded deliciously dirty. Despite the intense feeling of Pearl's fingers inside her, Violet held herself together, determined to win. She rolled her hips steadily, moaning like a whore, perfect and debauched. Pearl's breathing was starting to pick up, and Violet nearly grinned around a soft moan. She curled her fingers into Pearl's hair and pulled her down, mouths colliding in a sloppy kiss, the other queen gasping half in surprise and half at the feeling of Violet's nails scraping her scalp, the pain sending tingles down her spine. Without missing a beat, Violet curled her other hand around her throat, and Pearl nearly froze for a moment, a raspy moan pulling itself from her chest.

 

"Violet-"

 

It was nearly a growl against her lips, and her only response was to tighten her grip, breaking the kiss to bite down on Pearl's earlobe, her response drenched in an almost bratty demand, but just throaty and breathless enough to elicit another low noise from Pearl.

 

"I want you in me."

 

Without another word, Pearl pulled her fingers out of Violet and slicked herself up, Violet's hands falling to rest on her shoulders, her hips stilling to let Pearl line herself up and push in slowly. Her eyes shut as Pearl pushed into her slowly, hands solidly on Violet's hips. When she was fully seated, Pearl leaned down carefully, kissing Violet gingerly, like she was afraid to break her. The moment of peace was soon over, though, Violet pushing herself up to sit fully in Pearl's lap. Her hands automatically moved to the younger queen's back, supporting her there as the two of them sat like that, every tiny motion pulling soft noises from both of them. Violet locked their lips together again, rolling her hips slowly, their moans mixing together. Suddenly, Violet had no desire to move quickly. She wanted this to last as long as possible; the warmth of Pearl against her and _in_ her was intoxicating, and with one hand on her jaw and the other on the back of her head, Violet kissed her softly, still slowly rolling her hips.

 

Violet repositioned herself, tucking her legs underneath her thighs, in the process lifting herself up and sinking back down on Pearl with a little moan. They wrapped their arms around each other, wanting to be impossibly closer, and with their lips pressed together, they started to move in tandem. The smooth, slow rhythm quickly deteriorated into something more passionate, the heat once again rising between them as they moaned each other's names, lost in how amazing everything felt. Violet felt herself getting close all too soon, and from how Pearl was nearly trembling, her arms tight around Violet and her kisses falling messily all over her neck and shoulder, she knew it wouldn't be long before it was over.

 

"Fuck me."

 

Those two whispered words ignited the fire that had been burning so brilliantly before, and Pearl moaned her name an instant before she was moving, hands finding Violet's and slamming her backwards, wrists held tight to the wall behind them, Violet's back pressed to the headboard. She picked up speed, slamming into Violet at the perfect angle, and she was once again moaning unabashedly, Pearl's name twisting and fragmenting apart on her tongue, their noises mixing together and creating a sort of harmony. Violet worked her hips back on Pearl as best as she could, straining up against her body, and with a choked-off near-scream, she came, her entire body tensing and a pathetic, warbling moan falling from between parted lips. Pearl came with her, a loud moan tucked away into Violet's shoulder.

 

When her body stopped shaking from aftershocks, Violet tugged lazily against Pearl's grip, the other girl laughing breathlessly and letting her go. Violet wrapped her arms loosely around the queen on top of her, a satisfied hum coming from her as she closed her eyes. Pearl kissed her cheek, gently pulling out of her grip and out of her, making the her gasp softly at the sudden sensation.

 

"I'll be right back, pumpkin."

 

Her voice was soft, the weight of the warm air suddenly comfortably settling into Violet's skin. She nodded, her eyes half-open as she basked in the afterglow. She came back a few minutes later, carrying a washcloth. The routine of cleaning herself was familiar; Violet was done in only a few minutes, and Pearl disappeared again. This time, she was gone for a little longer, and Violet had enough time to find the energy to crawl out of bed in search of her phone, a charger, and underwear. She plugged the charger into the outlet next to Pearl's bed and pulled on her discarded underwear, unlocking her phone. Fame was probably landing by now, Violet thought to herself, and with a devilish smile on her face, she spread her legs so every mark Pearl left was visible and took a picture, sending it to Fame with a short caption.

 

_looks to me like you have competition._

 

With that, she set her phone down and crawled underneath the covers, just in time for Pearl to walk back in the room. Somewhere along the way, she had acquired sweatpants and two mugs.

 

"Coffee?"

 

"Please."

 

Violet propped herself up on the pillows, accepting the mug with a gracious, sleepy smile. She took a sip and sighed, the warm liquid sweet and comforting, exactly how she liked it. Pearl slipped under the covers next to Violet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She put her mug down for a moment, picking up a remote from the bedside table, turning on her TV and switching it to some brainless crime drama - one of Violet's favorites. The younger girl hummed happily and took another sip of her coffee, leaning against Pearl. Little by little, she emptied her mug, the two of them exchanging quiet smalltalk as the drama played out on screen, mostly forgotten, background noise. Her eyelids were drooping lower and lower, and when her mug was empty, Violet set it down on the bedside table on her side, curled up against Pearl, and closed her eyes, sinking into a warm, happy sleep alongside her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was slipping quickly into submission, unable to resist the thrill of letting both girls have this type of power over her. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Violet loved all of it - the orders, the way Pearl talked down to her and made her feel dirty, and especially the pain. Dear god, the pain. It made her head spin and lit every single one of her nerves on fire; it made her desperate for more and less all at once. It was overwhelming and exhilarating, and fuck did Violet love every second.

It wasn't noise from the TV that woke Violet, nor the sudden absence of it. In a moment of disorientation, Violet stared at the ceiling above her, unsure for a moment where she was. Quickly, her mind righted itself, and the previous night's activities came flooding back to her. In the same instant, she realized there was a hand on her cheek, and she obeyed its gentle urging and turned her head. Pearl smiled at her, and Violet smiled back, still hazy and not fully awake. They looked at each other for a moment, all soft smiles in the morning light, and before long, Pearl leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to Violets. The sleepy queen made a soft noise and lifted a hand to touch the other girl's jaw, and they stayed like that for a long moment. 

 

Pearl pushed herself up slowly, moving to straddle Violet, pushing the blankets out of the way. There was nothing particularly passionate about the movement; to Violet it simply seemed to be just to let the two of them be closer, and as their lips met again, Pearl's hands cupped her face ever-so-softly. They kissed lazily for a moment, enjoying the calmness of the morning, and before long, Violet's hands ran down Pearl's sides, stopping to rest on her waist. She could feel the queen smiling against her lips, and there was another moment of gentleness as Pearl's hands traced down her neck and collarbones. Before Violet could react, though, Pearl moved lightning-fast, palms slipping up her arms and strong hands wrapping around her wrists, trapping them. Deftly, she pinned Violet's arms to the headboard above her head with one hand, the other reaching underneath a pillow and pulling out the cuffs. Her smirk was absolutely devilish and ravishing as she wasted no time locking Violet to the headboard once again.

 

The whole thing took only a second or two, and by the time Violet had the mind to try and escape, she was already firmly bound. Instead, she let out a frustrated noise, one that quickly turned to a soft groan when Pearl rocked her hips down once, twice, then pulled away, moving to one side. What Violet saw when she moved made her breath catch in her throat and her face flush.

 

"Good morning, Violet."

 

Fame's voice dripped in dominance, and the way she looked _down_ on Violet made her gasp softly. She stood up, face a mask of confidence, seduction, and _power_ , and walked around to the side of the bed closest to Violet, hips swinging from side to side as if she was walking a runway. The bound queen's eyes skated down her body, soft and naked save a pair of hip-hugging black panties, underneath which there wasn't much left to the imagination. Fame's finger hooked into the waistband of Violet's underwear, and Pearl slid them off without a word, Violet lifting her hips to let her take them off.

 

"A little _friend_ told me you haven't been behaving."

 

Again, just the way her voice rolled from her throat, rich and imposing, made Violet squirm. She looked up at Pearl, and Violet's eyes followed, noticing for the first time that Pearl wore a matching pair of panties. Her breath caught in her throat yet again, and when Pearl's fingers ran down her chest, she whined.

 

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Pearl's little smirk and the way her voice twisted made Violet's hips twitch up ever-so-slightly.

 

"Fame, why don't you do the honors and get our _pet_ ready?"

 

Pearl calling her _that_ was what pushed Violet past the point of just laying there and letting the two of them play with her.

 

"Fuck you."

 

Her voice shook with sudden anger. She was frustrated at being pushed to submit so easily the past few days - it was about time she had someone begging for _her_. Pearl's sharp slap to the inside of her thigh did nothing but make her cry out, arching up, and she tugged with renewed vigor against her bonds.

 

"Let me go!"

 

Pearl and Fame shared a look, and then Pearl was leaning across Violet's body, taking her sweet time in undoing the cuffs. As soon as she was free, Violet rolled off the bed and stood up, only a little unsteady on her feet. She was nearly chest-to-chest with Fame, whose fucking _smirk_ didn't even falter; if anything, it grew.

 

"If you think it's going to be easy to get me down, you're wrong, bitch."

 

At this, Fame fucking _laughed_ , deep and low, but Violet refused to back down. Pearl stood up behind her, hands finding the youngest queen's waist and her body pressing up against her back. She bit down on her lip to stop the noise that threatened to leave her throat, determined not to let their little game work. Obviously, this had been planned, and Violet wouldn't put it past either of them to have planned the whole little stunt with the pictures, either. Drawing on her stage personality, Violet took a deep breath and adopted her own smirk, her voice shifting to a sultry, alluring tone. 

 

"I think it's about time I ran the show."

 

Her confidence lasted for all of half a second, until Pearl's hand came firmly into contact with her ass, the stinging pain of the slap making her gasp and lurch forward into Fame, who caught her wrists easily and held her there.

 

"Not after being such a little tease, Violet."

 

Pearl's voice was rough in her ear, and Violet opened her mouth to respond with fervent anger, but before she could form words, Pearl was pulling something around her head, slipping a rubber gag into her mouth. She tried to pull away, toss her head and knock her hands away, but between the two bodies she was limited, and she had no choice but to accept the gag between her teeth. Thankfully, her soft whine was kept hidden behind it as she felt Pearl secure it tightly behind her head. The fact that the whole situation was turning her on was absolutely no secret, and as she rocked forward into Fame's body again, it was even more apparent.

 

"You can't pretend you're not loving every second, _slut_."

 

Pearl spit the last word at her like a curse, taking satisfaction in the way Violet's head tilted back at the name, a muffled sound making its way out from behind the gag. The girl's fingers curled into her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking her head further back, Violet once again making a muffled noise. The other girls' bodies were pressed to hers, keeping her between them. When Fame let go of her wrists in favor of cupping her jaw with one hand and running the nails of the other along her collarbone, Violet took the opportunity to pull Fame impossibly closer, curling her nails into her back and dragging them down. The hiss of pain from her made Violet do it again, only faltering when Fame's teeth found her neck again, her nails digging into a mark on her shoulder. 

 

Pearl's hand sat on her waist, the other still firmly gripping her hair. The stinging from her scalp, combined with the sharp pain from Fame's teeth on her neck made Violet weak, more than a little needy for something _more_. She still refused to let them have their way that easily, though - if anything, she was resolutely a brat. In a split-second decision that she couldn't tell if she would regret, one of Violet's hands slipped down the front of her body, the other running up Fame's back. At the same time, she groped the queen in front of her and curled her fingers into her hair, pulling her away from her neck. Fame spit a curse, hips canting forward against Violet, and she pulled half a step back, glaring at her.

 

"Always a brat, Violet, aren't you?"

 

Violet glared at her, unable to say anything around the gag. Pearl let go of her hair, and she nearly spun around, fingers immediately going to undo the gag and pull it out of her mouth. She tossed it to the side, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and turning her eyes back to Fame, who stood smirking in front of her.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Oh, is that how you want to play things? Because I'm sure we can be rougher if that's what you want."

 

Her voice was sultry, too confident for Violet's liking. She didn't bother making a witty comeback, instead making a frustrated noise and flipping her off. As she did so, Pearl's hands once again slid up her body, one going to wrap around her throat again. It was far from gentle, and it made Violet choke off another noise. Pearl's other hand wrapped lazily around her cock, stroking her painfully slowly. The attention made her whine, leaning back into the other queen. 

 

"On your knees."

 

The girl's voice was low and breathy in her ear, but Violet refused, instead rocking her hips back on Pearl's erection. Her sharp intake of breath made Violet grin, working her body back into Pearl's. The other queen wasn't taking no for an answer, though.

 

" _Violet_." It wasn't an option this time; it was a command. "Get on your knees."

 

Still, the brunette refused, reaching down and wrapping her hand around Pearl's, her eyes closed and a bratty smirk on her face. She encouraged the other to stroke her faster, sighing softly at the sensation. Pearl let Violet stay like that for a moment, her hips rocking forward, their bodies pressed together. It didn't last long, though. Within a moment, Pearl was tightening her grip on her throat, digging her nails into Violet's skin. 

 

"Are you really going to make this so hard on yourself? You and I both know how much you like being treated nicely."

 

The brunette nearly whimpered at Pearl's words, low, rough, and nearly growled in her ear. Breathing was growing more and more difficult as Pearl's grip tightened, and Violet's head was swimming in the absolute best way possible. 

 

"I'll say it one more time. On your knees, bitch."

 

Pearl loosened her grip and dragged her nails along one of Violet's collarbones, making her shudder and let out a soft noise. Finally, reluctantly, Violet sank down in front of a smirking Fame. Her hands slid into Violet's hair, Violet's fingertips tracing up her thighs. She pulled the other girl forward, lips meeting the soft skin of her upper thigh. She looked up, meeting Fame's lust-blown eyes as she hooked her fingers into the panties and pulled them down, inch by inch, until she was free. Both of them knew exactly what was going to happen; Fame urged Violet's head closer and she obliged with a soft noise, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth and took Fame into it. Her fingers tightened and Violet hummed, sinking down on her with a practiced ease. She worked Fame slowly, bobbing her head up and down with the intent to tease her and make her _want_ it. 

 

Pearl pulled away, her warmth disappearing from behind Violet. She paid it no heed, focusing instead on the task at hand and the tiny noises Fame was making. Violet dragged her nails down the other girl's thighs and she outright moaned, her nails scraping Violet's scalp and her hips rocking forward. She was starting to enjoy herself, taking Fame apart piece by piece with her tongue and mouth, listening to the increasingly breathy, desperate noises coming from the other girl. They went on like this for a moment, Violet with her eyes closed and lips wrapped around Fame, and Fame with her fingers tangled in Violet's hair, tugging and curling her nails into her scalp. From the way Fame's hips were moving against her mouth and how broken her moans were, Violet knew she was getting close, and purposefully slowed down, making her nearly whine.

 

From behind her, Pearl clucked her tongue. Violet knew that she'd caught on to her little act, and she hummed softly around Fame, keeping her eyes closed. She paid it no mind, instead continuing to tease the girl in front of her, pleased with herself. That is, until she felt something stiff touch her lower back - stiff and smooth, it traveled up her spine, making her shiver. It slid back down, slowly, and for a moment Violet stopped moving, every nerve in her body on fire with the sudden appearance of whatever it was. She kept her eyes closed and her lips wrapped around the head of Fame's cock, unmoving except for her tongue, lightly teasing Fame. The contact disappeared from her skin, and before Violet could move again, a sharp sound echoed throat the room, pain exploding in her thigh a millisecond later. With a cry, she moved backwards, pulling off of Fame and opening her eyes, turning to find Pearl standing over her with a riding crop in hand. 

 

Violet's breath caught in her throat and her whole body seemed to heat up. The pain from where Pearl had hit her had subsided, leaving behind a dull sting that made it hard to breathe properly in the best way. 

 

"Fuck."

 

It was a whisper, a breathy sound nobody was meant to hear, but of course Pearl heard her. Violet sat on her knees on the ground, staring at the black leather resting on one of the girl's hands, Fame standing to her side. Tilting her head and smirking down at the kneeling queen, Pearl brought the crop down softly to trace the inside of Violet's thigh, opposite where she had hit. She didn't say anything, just smirking down at Violet darkly, her expression sultry and so _dominant_ in a way Pearl rarely was. That was all it took, the combination of that _look_ from Pearl and the feeling of the crop tracing her thighs threateningly, to make Violet needy again. Her thighs opened wider and her cock stood at attention.

 

"Look at you."

 

Pearl finally spoke, her voice equal parts pride, power, and disgust.

 

"So _pathetic_."

 

She punctuated the word with a sharp strike to Violet's other thigh, making her whine sharply, cock twitching.

 

"You love the pain, don't you, Violet?"

 

The crop moved up, over one of her hipbones, continuing up her side. She was powerless underneath it, transfixed by the stinging in her thighs and the way Pearl was speaking.

 

"Such a pretty little whore."

 

Her breath caught at the name, and when she let it out, a shaky whimper came out with it. Pearl laughed, taunting Violet, dark and intimidating, and she brought the crop down hard on Violet's thigh again, the same spot she originally hit. The kneeling girl flinched, but her eyes fell shut and she bit back a little moan. 

 

"Fame, get the collar."

 

Violet's eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to speak, her earlier indignance rising again. Pearl saw the shift in her and landed a sharp hit to each of her thighs, making her whimper and bite her lip, sinking back on her heels and her eyes closing again. 

 

"Good girl. We want this to go smoothly, don't we?"

 

"Yes..."

 

The whisper slipped from between her lips before she could stop it, and it earned her an approving hum from Pearl that made Violet shiver. The end of the crop slipped up her body to her chin, urging her to look up. When she met Pearl's eyes, her breath caught again, fluttering in her chest. Fame was now standing just behind Pearl, something black leather with a metal ring - the collar.

 

"Stand up."

 

She obeyed without question, climbing to her feet. Fame stepped forward, Violet noticing as she did so that her panties were back in place. As the leather tightened around her neck and was secured there, Violet made a soft noise, enjoying the weight of it. She was slipping quickly into submission, unable to resist the thrill of letting both girls have this type of power over her. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Violet loved all of it - the orders, the way Pearl talked _down_ to her and made her feel _dirty_ , and especially the pain. Dear _god_ , the pain. It made her head spin and lit every single one of her nerves on fire; it made her desperate for more and less all at once. It was overwhelming and exhilarating, and _fuck_ did Violet love every second.

 

Pearl took a half-step forward as Fame moved back. She reached out, hooking a finger into the metal ring of Violet's collar, the crop sliding down her chest and then thigh, resting against her calf. For a moment, they stood separated, Violet's hands curled into fists with how hard she was trying not to either touch herself or pull Pearl closer. Then, Pearl tugged Violet forward by her collar, until their bodies were pressed together and Pearl's lips were at her neck. When teeth found her neck and bit down, Violet's back arched, pulling a soft gasp from her. Pearl's lips moved up, kissing her jaw, and when she whispered to Violet, threatening and dominant, her nails curled into Pearl's back.

 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

Violet said nothing, her teeth digging into her lower lip. Pearl tugged on the collar, getting nothing but a whimper, and her voice lifted into a soft, lilting tone that somehow cut deeper than her voice had before.

 

"I said," she drew the words out, playing with them, the crop tapping softly against Violet's leg, "you're enjoying this, aren't you, Violet?"

 

Her whisper was a hiss through her teeth, and Pearl laughed, low in her throat. She stepped back, letting go of Violet's collar.

 

"Good girl."

 

The crop stayed pressed against her leg, a reminder of the control Pearl had over her.

 

"Bend over, hands on the bed."

 

She pulled the crop away from Violet's skin, and the younger girl moved slowly, biting down on her lip again as she positioned herself - legs spread, hands pressed into the mattress. She was exposed, her ass in the air, and a shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of it.

 

"Eyes closed."

 

Violet shut her eyes obediently, unable to help the little whimper that escaped her when Pearl's hand slid up her thigh and ass. The warmth of her hand disappeared, then violently reappeared, the sharp slap sending a flash of pain through the bent girl. She cried out softly, rocking forward with the momentum of the hit, but Pearl gave her no time to recover before landing another hit on the other side. Violet's cry became a ragged moan, and the warmth of Pearl's hand returned, gently caressing the stinging spots. Her touch lingered on Violet's skin for a moment, and she took the time to take a deep breath, her heart racing in her chest with the combined thrill and pain. 

 

When Pearl pulled her hand away, Violet braced herself for another stinging hit, but as the absence wore on, she could feel herself tensing more and more. But, when the leather of the crop softly touched the back of her thigh again, it was almost worse than a hit. She whimpered, and a hand much heavier than Pearl's landed on her ass - Fame. Someone whispered something, too softly for Violet to pick out the words, and she heard footsteps crossing the room. Momentarily, she was distracted by the rasp of the drawer opening, but her attention was quickly brought back to the crop when it crept up the back of her thigh before disappearing. It came down hard on her thigh, and she squeaked, fingers curling into the sheet. Searing pain shot through her again and again, the hits relentlessly continuing. Each time, Violet choked off a pained noise mixed with a moan, her hips twitching. When Pearl finally stopped, she almost sobbed in relief, tears leaking from her tightly-shut eyes.

 

"Such a good little slut."

 

Pearl murmured to Violet, gently running her palm over the girl's backside. She hissed out a breath at the stinging pain, and let out a loud half-moan, half-sob when Pearl slapped her ass again. Whispers were exchanged behind her again, and Violet resisted the urge to open her eyes, torn between desperately wanting to know what was going to happen next and dreading the next burst of pain. It wasn't that she hated it, of course not, but she wanted to be _good_ for Pearl, she wanted her approval, and most of all, she was fucking desperate to be touched. A hand touched her ass again, palm warm against her skin, and fingers traced up her spine softly. Suddenly, Violet was being pulled upright by her hair and the collar, choking on a noise. Her body collided with another, and the hand stayed tight on her collar, keeping it pressed against her throat and making breathing difficult. 

 

Violet recognized Fame by the way her other hand slid down her hip, teasing her painfully-hard cock with her fingertips. She rocked her hips into the touch, eyes resolutely pressed shut, a little gasp falling from her lips. Fame's lips pressed against the side of her neck, and Violet tilted her head to the side, arching up as Fame wrapped her hand around her and started stroking her painfully slowly. Violet's legs eased open, desperate and more than happy for the attention. A split-second after Fame's teeth dug into her neck, pain, sharp and white-hot, exploded from her inner thigh, and Violet cried out, flinching backwards into Fame. Her eyes flew open to find Pearl standing in front of her, the crop in her hand and a devilish smirk on her face. Her mouth worked, trying to find something to say, but as Fame stroked her more firmly, the only thing that left Violet's lips was a shuddery moan. 

 

"What happened to 'fuck you', hm?"

 

Pearl was taunting her. She landed another sharp hit on Violet's opposite thigh, and she flinched back into Fame again, the noise she made absolutely wretched. Her thighs and ass were still stinging from Pearl's torture, but the pain made her dizzy with want. Fame's hand wasn't enough, she needed _more_ , but Violet couldn't put the words together between the collar tight around her neck, Fame stroking her faster, and Pearl, oh god, _Pearl_ \- she was falling to pieces yet again.

 

"You're not so rebellious now, are you?"

 

Her words were punctuated by another few hits. They were all starting to blur together, now, and Violet's head fell back, tears leaking from her eyes again. Everything was starting to overwhelm her, the pain mixed with Fame's hand around her, and her head was spinning. The power that Pearl had over her, just by _talking_ , made Violet desperate enough on its own. It was intoxicating, the way Pearl hurt her and fucking _took_ control from her, the way she used pain to punctuate her words and make Violet _listen_ , and it was everything Violet wanted. 

 

"Violet?"

 

She breathed a soft response, hips moving against Fame's hand, and she looked up, pupils blown with lust. Pearl smiled and stepped closer, and her hand replaced Fame's in an instant. She knew exactly how to work Violet, and within moments she was making little noises on every breath, gasping Pearl's name like a prayer. 

 

"What are you?"

 

The question, innocent in its phrasing, had a thousand words flashing through Violet's mind, but the answer dropped from her lips automatically, a breathless proof of her submission.

 

"Yours."

 

Pearl smiled and hummed in approval. She glanced at Fame and nodded, and the pass-off happened in an instant. Before Violet could react, she was in Pearl's arms, and their lips crashed together. It was awkward and ungainly, with Pearl's arm moving between them, but Violet didn't care; it was messy and so perfect. It was so easy for Violet to lose herself against Pearl like that, becoming nothing more than a bundle of vibrating nerves and heat, pliable and willing under her touch. It wasn't long before she felt Fame's lips on the back of her neck again, and all it did was make her moan against Pearl's lips. 

 

Fame's finger, cool and slick, pressed against Violet, and she gasped, shuddering. Pearl reached up to grab her jaw, pulling her into another kiss, her other hand still working Violet's cock. The crop was long discarded - now, everything was hot and close, skin on skin on skin, and Fame was working a finger into her. Violet could hardly stop making noises, a constant stream of gasps, breathy moans, and little whines drifting from her. With both of their hands on her, she was melting, and when Fame's other hand came down hard on her ass, she nearly came right then and there. Fame added another finger, and Violet was lost, unraveled and drifting in a sea of pleasure and pain, fucking herself back on Fame's fingers and into Pearl's fist. 

 

All too soon, Pearl pulled away, and Fame pulled her fingers out of Violet. She stumbled, whining, catching herself and looking at Pearl. The expression on her face must've been absolutely distressed, because it was only another moment before Pearl had picked the crop back up. Violet sucked in a breath at the sight of her, hair messy and chin up, looking down at Violet with a smirk, tapping the crop threateningly against her hand. Then, Fame was pulling her back, towards the bed, and she stumbled and fell, landing on Fame's lap. She was so willing and compliant in the other girl's arms; all it took was a moment of urging before Violet was lifting herself up so Fame could line herself up. Facing out towards Pearl, Violet sunk down on her with a long, high-pitched, shaky moan, her eyes falling shut. Seated, she arched her back, whining softly and leaning back against Fame. Her legs were splayed wide open, and as Fame's hands ran up her body, she reached up and back, fingers curling into Fame's hair. 

 

"Fuck, Vi, you feel so good..."

 

As drifty and lost as she was, Violet knew Fame was barely holding it together. She started rocking her hips, not exactly riding her yet, but it was enough to get noises from both of them. Violet's head fell backwards again, and Fame moaned low in her ear. Pearl laughed, dark and low, and pain erupted from Violet's thighs once again, over and over, and she nearly screamed. She froze as Pearl marked one thigh and then the other with hit after hit, body tense against Fame. She was shaking, moaning and sobbing, her legs trying to close but staying open for fear of being hit harder. 

 

"I didn't give you permission to _stop_ , Violet."

 

Her tone was scolding, almost disappointed, and it made Violet whimper an apology. Pearl gave her a moment to start riding Fame before the crop came down again, over and over, until all Violet could do was sob and fuck herself on Fame's cock, her entire body trembling. She was so close already, and Fame was rocking up into her unevenly, her breath and moans ragged in Violet's ear. A choked, rough moan ripped itself from her chest, a bastardization of trying to tell Pearl she was close, and the crop disappeared. Violet moaned, long and throaty, the stinging turning into pure pleasure. Everything was white-hot, Fame felt so fucking good inside her and the stinging on her thighs was _amazing_ , and all at once she felt Fame tense, moaning Violet's name, and it sent her over the edge. It hit her like a wave, sweeping her under, and all she could feel was heat and the pleasure, burning her up from the inside out. On some level she was aware of the strangled cry she made, and how she sang Pearl's name over and over, her voice cracking and shattering, and the hot wetness that landed on her face along with a soft moan of her name, but other than that she was gone.

 

After an eternity, Violet came floating down. Fame had moved, pulled out of her, and she felt something soft and wet cleaning her face. She was in someone's arms, warm and soft, and she opened her eyes to find Pearl smiling down at her. The older queen leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Violet's forehead, and with a minute noise of pain, Violet turned to look at Fame, whose lap she was still sitting on. She kissed Violet's cheek gently, and Pearl said something that she didn't catch. Moving hurt, sharp pain dancing up her thighs. Violet shifted, Fame rolling her onto her side so Pearl could gently clean her up. Everything felt soft and fuzzy, a bit distant, and Pearl moved away for a moment before coming back, and between the two of them, Violet didn't have to do a thing to lay down in the bed. Pearl bent, spreading Violet's legs despite a small, pained noise from the sleepy girl, and began pressing tiny kisses to each mark. It took forever, with how many marks there were covering her skin, and she quickly realized that laying on her back wasn't comfortable in the slightest. 

 

As soon as Pearl moved back up to lay down, Violet gingerly shifted to her side, pressing back against Fame. Pearl pressed herself up against Violet's front and pulled the covers over them, then wrapped her arms around Violet. She made a soft noise, smiling, and Pearl kissed the tip of her nose gently.

 

"You did so well, pumpkin."

 

She found Violet's lips, and they shared another small kiss.

 

"I love you both."

 

Fame smiled against the back of Violet's neck before responding, her voice sleep-heavy.

 

"I love both of you two losers."

 

Violet couldn't help but giggle, pressed between her two best friends in the world, her body heavy and warm. 

 

"I love you guys."

 

She sighed softly, and before long, it was too much effort to keep her eyes open. The three of them drifted off together, laying peacefully in the morning sunlight without a care in the world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for sticking with me! i'm sorry the last chapter was so delayed, but i hope you all enjoyed the 23.5k words of shameless trio smut <33 my tumblr is artificialruby if you'd like to send any requests my way!!


End file.
